<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Miracle (On hold for now) by Zodia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980208">Lady Miracle (On hold for now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia'>Zodia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia Genderbend Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I have no regrets, I was bored okay?, OP Deku because why not?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi Midoriya has been told her whole life that she couldn’t become a hero. But that was until Izu accidently fell through a portal awakening her quirk in a world where superpowers are anything but common.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia Genderbend Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers,<br/>This story is just something I've been working on just because I had been reading Female Midoriya Fanfictions and I wanted to do a story that was a crossover with MHA/BNHA and Avengers. I had fun writing this and I disabled the comments because, not that I didnt want to read what you had to say, but also because this is more a … I dont want to say a "shit post story" but at the same time this a story I deiced to pursue because I liked the idea I had so that is why I disabled the comments. I might reenable them but...probably not. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life wasn’t always easy; Izumi knew that firsthand at a young age. It started when she was four when the doctor said that she was quirkless. A lot of things changed for Izumi. For starters she couldn’t achieve her dream of becoming a hero like All Might. Her best friend Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan, turned on her making new friends and constantly bullying her for not having a quirk. Some people who did have quirks took pity on her and stood up for her at times when it looked like Bakugo was going too far. She always thanked them promising to make it up for all the trouble she had caused but those same people surprisingly didn’t ask for anything in return. However, though those saviors of hers where nice and all, Izumi knew they didn’t want to be friends with her, so she didn’t try. Now as far as classes went, Izumi was a bit of an above average student. A straight “A” student. Always got the best grades, even in PE though she didn’t have a quirk to use. But that made her a bigger target for Bakugo’s bullying. Whenever she felt down after Bakugo’s torment of her she would repeat something that gave her back what he would always destroy.</p><p>           <em>There is always hope. You just have to find it. I can be the hero I have always dreamed of being. I can’t give up, I can’t give in, I can be strong, I can be brave, I can be something, I can do something!</em></p><p>           A mantra of her goals, hopes and dreams she would repeat constantly. She could write it out on paper and say it with her eyes close she knew her own mantra so well. Sitting at her desk daydreaming away after completing her last period test, she sat peacefully watching the sky outside the window. After everyone had completed the test the bell rang. Izumi quickly gathered her things hoping to escape Bakugo before he caught her. She walked swiftly out the classroom and into the hall. Since Bakugo had pretty much left her alone for the whole day she was in a much better mood. She hummed random notes coming to the lockers at the front of the school. Changing her shoes Izumi walked out of the building. She was about halfway to the school gate before she was pulled to back and landed on the ground.</p><p>           “Don’t walk in front of me nerd.” Bakugo growled standing before her.</p><p>           “I—I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t know you were right behind me.” She apologized praying that he would leave her alone.</p><p>           “Why where looking in <strong>my direction</strong> in class?” He demanded his fist had an explosion in it.</p><p>           “I wasn’t trying to. I was looking out the window at the sky.” She answered.</p><p>           “Does it look like I give a shit?” Bakugo asked. He went to grab her before another student stepped in.</p><p>           “That’s enough Bakugo! She’s said she was worry and wasn’t looking <strong>at you</strong> or did she mean to look in <strong>your direction</strong>. And like it’s her fault that where you sit happen to be by the window.” Said the student. Bakugo huffed and walked off. “Are you okay Midoriya?” He helped her up.</p><p>           “Yes. Thank you, Yamamoto. Sorry you had to step in like that.” She lowered her head.</p><p>           “Hey, no problem. I’m planning on being a hero and heroes always stick for the little guys.” Yamamoto smiled. “Be safe Midoriya!” He left her.</p><p>           “You too!” She smiled at him. Yamamoto smiled back before rejoining his friends. She sighed then began walking out of the school grounds and on her way home. At least her and Bakugo lived in different neighborhoods so she wouldn’t run into him on the way home.</p><p>////</p><p>           Never in her whole life did she ever think that she would be standing face to face with her idol, her hero, her sole reason as to why she never gave up on her dreams. All Might, the #1 hero in Japan just saved her from an insidious sludge villain. Seeing her hero was slightly injured by something, she wasn’t sure what, she took out her spare jacket from her backpack and ripped it beginning to tie it around the wound.</p><p>           “This should do for now.” She said.</p><p>           “Thank you, young lady.” All Might smiled. “I’m sorry you had to ruin your jacket before of my rookie mistake.”</p><p>           “No, no! It’s fine clothes are easy to replace, people aren’t.” Izumi said. “After all you have done this is the very least, I can do.”</p><p>           “What’s your name?” He asked.</p><p>           “I am Izumi Midoriya. It is a great honor to meet you All Might.” She bowed her head.</p><p>           “Please young Midoriya the honor is mine.” He said. Suddenly to Izumi’s shock there was cloud of smoke engulfing All Might. She was startled and began to freak out. But then she was even more shocked to see All Might had changed into a boney nearly sickly version of himself.</p><p>           “All … Might.” She gasped seeing the injury on his body was the wind moved his shirt up a little.</p><p>           “What is said here on this roof and what you have seen stays between us understand?” All Might asked.</p><p>           “Yes, I understand. May I ask what happened?”</p><p>           “I got this five years ago in a huge fight. My respiratory system was practically destroyed, and I’ve lost my stomach. All the surgeries I had to take wore me down. I can barely do Hero work for three hours. The rest of the time I look like this.” All Might explained.</p><p>           Izumi smiled and said, “If it means anything, you’ll always be my hero.”</p><p>           All Might smiled himself, “It does Young Midoriya.”</p><p>           “Before we part ways, I would like to ask you something…” Izumi swelled up her courage.</p><p>           “Sure.”</p><p>           “Do you think that someone who is quirkless has a shot of being a hero?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes.</p><p>           All Might looked at her for a moment as if he was carefully thinking of his answer. He then said, “Well that depends on what kind of hero you want to be. But in reality, you can’t become a hero.”</p><p>           “I see.” She looked down.</p><p>           “I didn’t mean for that come off as cruel,”</p><p>           “No, it’s okay. I did ask after all, don’t beat yourself up over it. We can’t have the symbol peace walk around without his smile. People might see that as a bad omen.” Izumi giggled.</p><p>           All Might chuckled, “I suppose your right young Midoriya.”</p><p>////</p><p>           After having spoken with All Might Izumi kept repeating her mantra in her head to keep herself smiling. She didn’t want to be frowny when she got home. She didn’t want her mother to worry. Walking down the path she always took home she began to wonder what it would be like to have a quirk. While walking she didn’t pay attention to what was in front of her and bumped into something.</p><p>           “I am so sorry miss!” Apologized a person in a hero-costume.</p><p>           “No, it’s okay. I should be apologizing. I wasn’t paying attention.” She said as the hero who was about two years older than her helped her back onto her feet. He had a big yellow “1000000” on his chest. “What’s your name?”</p><p>           “I’m Lemillion, my goal is to save a million people even if I can’t save everyone, I am a second year at UA.”</p><p>           “UA!? That’s the famous hero school!” Izumi gasped with stars in her eyes. “What’s it like there?”</p><p>           “It’s amazing.” Lemillion gave her a smile. “So, what’s your name?”</p><p>           “Izumi Midoriya.”</p><p>           “Are you going to attend UA?”</p><p>           Izumi shook her head, “I’m quirkless…”</p><p>           “Oh! I’m sorry Miss Midoriya I shouldn’t have assumed like that.” He bowed his head.</p><p>           “Don’t worry Lemillion. You did nothing wrong.” Izumi gave him a smile. “It was nice meeting you Lemillion I am sure you’ll make a great hero when you graduate. See you around.” She left the young hero.</p><p>           “Bye Miss Midoriya stay safe!” Lemillion waved at her. “She is so sweet.” He said to himself. As Izuku neared the corner she felt something strange. Her body suddenly felt heavy and her head ached. Placing a hand over her head she was beginning to black out. She suddenly fell forward as her vision went black.</p><p>////</p><p>           <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em></p><p>           Izumi was awoken by the sound of rhythmic beeping and distorted noises in the background. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt so heavy. Her throat made a soft moan as she fought to open her eyes.</p><p>           <strong>“I think she’s coming too!” </strong>Said a man in English. Izumi had always wanted to learn English. But her school didn’t offer that kind of class. And she didn’t have money for those private American English lessons she had seen online.  </p><p>           <strong>“Oh, thank god!”</strong> Cheered another.</p><p>           <strong>“You were worried sick about her, and you don’t even know the kid.”</strong> Another man spoke.</p><p>           <strong>“You know Cap, Tony he worries about everyone.” </strong>Laughed a woman. </p><p>           <strong>“I do not.”</strong> Izumi finally managed to open her eyes only for them to flutter shut.</p><p>           <strong>“She’s waking!”</strong> Noted another female that seemed to be right next to her. Izumi finally opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of unfamiliar people. She backed up causing the group to back up giving her space.</p><p>           “W—Who are you?” She asked.</p><p>           <strong>“Figured she didn’t know English.”</strong> Said the man with the goatee. “Sorry we startled you kiddo. I’m Tony Stark, but you probably figured that out by now.” Tony introduced himself speaking perfect Japanese.</p><p>           “Tony Stark?” Izumi looked confused and shook her head saying, “I haven’t heard of you, sorry.”</p><p>           “You what?” Tony looked utterly shocked. Izumi looked at her hands recoiling.</p><p>           <strong>“What’s wrong Tony?”</strong> Asked the man next to him with blonde hair.</p><p>           <strong>“She has no idea who I am.”</strong> Tony replied.</p><p>           <strong>“What!?”</strong> Exclaimed everyone in the room then looked at Izumi.</p><p>           <strong>“If she has never head of Tony, the big Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist and owner of Stark Industries, then she probably doesn’t know who the rest of us are too.”</strong> Said the black man.</p><p>           <strong>“That would be the case if she has never heard of Tony. Let’s get her name before we ask her any more questions.”</strong> Said the man with shoulder length brown hair.</p><p>           “What’s your name miss?” Tony asked.</p><p>           “Izumi Midoriya.” She answered.</p><p>           “Nice to meet you Miss Midoriya.” He smiled trying to comfort her. He introduced everyone else. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rodgers, Bucky Barns, Sam Willison, Carol Danvers, Vision, and Thor Odinson. “Can you tell me what you remember before waking up?”</p><p>           “I remember I was on my why home and then my body felt weird like it was going numb and then my head began hurting. Then I blacked out.” She answered as Tony translated for the others.</p><p>           <strong>“She did appear after that cosmic explosion, there is a possibility she might have gained cosmic powers.”</strong> Carol said.</p><p>           <strong>“We’ll lest that out later. If she appeared through the explosion she might have been teleported from an alternate dimension.”</strong> Vision said thoughtfully. <strong>“Stark try asking her about where is she from.”</strong></p><p>           <strong>“Okay.”</strong> Tony shrugged then looked back at Izumi. “So, where you’re from what’s it like?”</p><p>           “It’s peaceful for the most part. We have villains appearing every now and then and Heroes come to save the day. I even got meet my idol All Might. He’s really nice.” She smiled as Tony translated.</p><p>           <strong>“Well looks like Vision was correct.”</strong> Said Natasha with a small sigh.</p><p>           <strong>“It does explain her belongings I found.”</strong> Said a new voice.</p><p>           <strong>“Hey Peter.”</strong> Sam greeted.</p><p>           <strong>“Hello Mr. Willison.” </strong>Peter greeted back. <strong>“You guys were talking so didn’t want to interrupt.”</strong> Peter held up her bag and handed it to her. <strong>“I found a notebook couldn’t read any of it, but it wasn’t a notebook she used for school I knew that much.”</strong></p><p>           <strong>“Can you read Japanese Stark?”</strong> Asked Clint.</p><p>           <strong>“Naturally.” </strong>Tony smirked and looked back to Izumi and asked, “Do you mind if take a look at your notebook? You can say “no” Miss Midoriya if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>           “You mean my “Hero Analysis for the Future”? Sure, you can take a look at it.” Izumi smiled. “I had always wanted to be a Hero like the ones I saw and before I knew it, I was beginning to analyze the heroes I saw and wrote it all down in a series of notebooks.” She explained.</p><p>           “These an are very good notes.” Tony compliment.</p><p>           “Thank you.” Izumi blushed. Tony translated a few pages in English as he spoke with the others. Izumi waited patiently for Tony reinclude her in the conversation as she looked around. Was this a hospital? It was so big. And she looked really high up seeing skyscrapers in the window to her right. Just, where was she?</p><p>           “Miss Midoriya,” Tony began, “There are somethings we need to tell you so please let me know if it becomes a little much alright?”</p><p>           “O—Okay…”</p><p>////</p><p>           They spent two hours explaining everything to her. She was in total shock. Another dimension where superpowers where rare and the rest of the population was normal. Tony also explained that she arrived through a cosmic explosion from a few weeks ago and that seemed to awaken something else within her. They then asked about her dimension and she told them everything. Now it was their turn to be shocked. Hearing about Izuku’s world sounded amazing and they wanted to see it. However, they had something that needed to be taken care of first. Izumi’s cosmic powers.</p><p>           “Miss Midoriya you said that in your world people with quirks are about 80% and you said that you didn’t have a quirk correct?” Tony asked.</p><p>           “Yes. Are you thinking that the cosmic explosion didn’t just give me a power but also awakened one and I wasn’t quirkless to begin with?”</p><p>           “You’re right on the money.”</p><p>           Izumi smiled tears brimming, “And I was always told back home that I would never become a hero.”</p><p>           “Aww don’t cry. I’m sure Fury will let us train you.” Tony smiled.</p><p>           <strong>“What did you say about Fury?”</strong> Asked Natasha.</p><p>           <strong>“I said that, “I’m sure Fury will let us train her”.” </strong>Tony answered. <strong>“I mean, Carol at least is gonna have to.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>           “He has a point.”</strong>
</p><p>           “So, what do you say kiddo? What to become an Avenger and be that Hero you always wanted to be?” Tony asked with a smirk.</p><p>           “Yes!” Izumi beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A world were 80% of the population has a superpower?” Fury recapped what the Avengers had told him. The Director of SHIELD who had seen just about everything the universe have to offer was left shocked hearing of the world that Izumi came from. He could help but think;</p><p>           <em>How the Inhumans and mutants would love to live there. </em>  </p><p>           “That’s what she said. I translated the journal she made for documenting the heroes of her world and its proof of what she’s saying. We even asked Strange to look for her dimension.” Tony said.</p><p>           “Has he found it?” Fury asked.</p><p>           “Still waiting on that. But Fury you have to let us train her. She got cosmic power from the explosion. We can’t just send her back to her dimension with power that could level a city block if she lost control.” Said Sam.</p><p>           Fury sighed, “You have a point son. But when Strange does find her dimension we’ll speak more.”</p><p>           “Understood.”</p><p>           “What, do you don’t even want to meet her? She’s really nice.” Tony said.</p><p>           “I’ll meet her later. For now, she’s your responsibility.” Fury said ending the conversation.</p><p>///</p><p>           They didn’t train her right away. Not with a massive language barrier between her and Carol, or Captain Marvel being her hero name, as well as the others who offered to help her train. Tony couldn’t always be there to translated and FRIDAY wasn’t programed to know how to speak other languages and updating her took a while. So, their solution was to teach Izumi English. She was more than eager to learn, and Tony was more than eager to teach. Despite the accent she was able to learn English fairly quickly. She had a little trouble writing English, but who doesn’t?</p><p>           “Physical endurance training?” Izumi looked over at Steve and Bucky confused.</p><p>           “That’s right Little Lady.”</p><p>           “A hero needs to have physical endure now yes Tony and Vision don’t need it, but you are.” Bucky explained. “This will be basic push-ups, crunches and stuff like that.”</p><p>           “And we will apologize if we start sounded like drill sergeants.” Steve warned.</p><p>           “Where you both in the military?” Izumi asked.</p><p>           They nodded as Steve said, “That was 70 years ago back in World War 2.”</p><p>           “WHAT!? But you both!”</p><p>           “Well<em> someone</em> went to sleep in the Arctic Ocean for 70 years and I did something similar after being brainwashed into Hydra’s assassin.” Bucky said with a small grim look on his face. Izumi fell quiet seeing that look on Bucky’s face. But the Winter Solider caught it and said, “There isn’t a need for look Little Lady. Now let’s get to work.”</p><p>           “Sir yes sir!” She saluted making Steve and Bucky smile. They had her do what felt like basic core PE. Her body like most girls was practically built for upper body strength but that didn’t stop her. Bucky and Steve where tough but encouraging. They liked her iron determination as she trained. They kept hearing her repeat;</p><p>               <em>I can’t give up, I can’t give in, I can be strong, I can be brave, I can become a hero, I can <strong>be</strong> a hero!</em></p><p>           They found that adorable and made sure to memorize her words just in case she had a moment were she did feel like giving up.</p><p>////</p><p>           “Ready to train, child?” Asked T’Challa. T’Challa the King of Wakanda a highly advanced African Nation and more famously known to the world as Black Panther. The Avengers had asked him to come over and train her given his incredible combat skills.</p><p>           “Yes, your majesty.” Izumi bowed her head. </p><p>           T’Challa laughed, “Please child just call me T’Challa.”</p><p>           “A—are you sure?”</p><p>           “Yes.” He nodded.</p><p>           “Okay.”</p><p>           “Now today’s training shall be martial arts. Cosmic power is far too powerful and not always the best option.” T’Challa explained. “I shall be teaching you basic moves.” Izumi watched intently seeing how T’Challa moved. When he had her attempt to copy him, she had it almost perfect. He did critique her and give pointers which made training more smoothly. T’Challa enjoyed training her she did have the habit of muttering during her break as she read over something. He found it cute. He quickly discovered how much she loved to learn. She asked him about Wakanda and was very interested in what it was like. Another thing T’Challa found cute.</p><p>           “I was told that your world heroes and villains are a part of everyday life. may inquire more?” T’Challa asked.</p><p>           “Of course!” Izumi beamed. “In my world, it all began many years ago in Qing-Qing City in China. A baby was born who radiated light, after the baby other reports of superpowered people emerged. And before anyone knew it the supernatural became the normal, dreams became reality and the “Age of Heroes” began. In my world about 80% of the population has a “quirk” which is the dub for “superpowers”. My mother has a quirk, she can pull small objects toward her. When you’re four you see a quirk specialist who helps you discover your quirk. It turned out that didn’t. I was a part of the 20% of the world that was born normal. After that day a lot things changed, but even after I lost my best friend and he changed to a bully I never gave up on my dream.”</p><p>           “You are strong.” T’Challa said. “It takes a lot of willpower to not give up when all seems lost.”</p><p>           “Mr. Stark said that the cosmic explosion that brought me here not only gave me cosmic powers but awakened my quirk. We still aren’t sure what it is but it’s there now, so I guess this the fruit of not giving up.”</p><p>           “It would seem to be child. You said that you have a mother do you miss her?”</p><p>           “I miss her every day. Sometimes I wonder if I’m being selfish taking up Mr. Stark’s offer to train with you all.”</p><p>           “I do not believe that. Your mother knows that you want to be a Hero. When you see her again and tell her of this, I know she’ll be proud.”</p><p>           “You’re right. Thanks, T’Challa.”</p><p>           “My pleasure.”</p><p>////</p><p>           She walked into the training room meeting Carol. Carol was the one who would train her to master her cosmic powers. She couldn’t wait to master her cosmic abilities hearing how Carol could use them to fly.</p><p>           “Hey there Deku.” Carol smiled.</p><p>           “Hello Miss Danvers. What are we starting with?”</p><p>           “Basic energy emission control.” She answered. “I want you to harness the cosmic energy in your fist and send a photon blast at that training hologram.”</p><p>           “Understood.” Izumi nodded and began calling upon the cosmic power that lingered with in. Calling it was fairly easy and it didn’t hurt. Izumi took a deep breath and punched the air sending a photon blast toward the training hologram. The hologram was through off its feet and deactivated.</p><p>           “Well done. Now we are going to try something similar. I want you hit the red hologram and not the green ones.” Carol explained. Izumi nodded. Sounded easy enough. She called on the cosmic energy again looking at the red hologram standing behind the green. She noticed a perfect opened and punched the air toward it. Carol jerked back in shock was her training that easy? Carol deiced to but her through one of the training levels. Izumi stood in the center of the training room with Carol watching her from the observation deck.</p><p>           <em>“Training level Omega beginning in three…two…one go!”</em> Said the computer voice of the training room.</p><p>           “Looks like training with the boys is paying off.” Carol said pacing as she watched Izumi. Suddenly to Carol’s shock Izumi’s cosmic power took form! Carol watched in amazement as cosmic daggers floated and where ejected by Izumi’s kick sending them flying toward the holograms.</p><p>////</p><p>           “She can make stuff out of her cosmic powers?” Asked Tony shocked.</p><p>           “Yep.” Carol nodded.</p><p>           “It’s only been three weeks since she’s been staying with us and she’s already so powerful. The kiddo is growing too fast for me.” Tony complained but proud at the same time.</p><p>           “But she is mastering her powers rather quickly which is a good thing. I mean she has told me about if it was possible heading back to her dimension and becoming a hero.” Said Natasha.</p><p>           “The girl’s got heart and faith.” Said Clint. “She knows what she wants to be. She as faith in herself. Kind of reminds me of your backstory Cap.”</p><p>           Steve smiled. “The little lady has the heart of a hero. Even if she chooses to head back to her dimension, I believe we call can agree she’d make a great Avenger.”</p><p>           “She would. And we do have interdimensional friends, we can add her to that list.” Tony joked.  </p><p>////</p><p>           “Welcome Green Lady.” Said Thor. “I, Thor Odinson, shall be accompanying you on your flying lessons.”</p><p>           “Thank you Odinson.” Izumi bowed her head in respect of the God of Thunder before her.</p><p>           “Alright let’s practice on lift off.” Carol said. Carol held Izumi hands while giving instructions. Izumi felt herself lift off while still holding into Carol’s hands. She freaked out a little but Thor floating alongside her helped her clam down reassuring her that she was okay. Carol floated with them and the three went flying around New York. Izumi was having the time of her life as she fly. Thor and Carol kept a close eye on her. Thor summoned lighting for Izumi to practice dodging while flying. She did so gracefully. After practice dodging Carol deiced to take Izumi beyond the atmosphere. Thor watched the two of them climb higher and higher into the sky.</p><p>           “Whoa…!” Izumi gasp as they floated just before the Earth. She had never seen the Earth like this before. “This amazing!” Izumi cheered.</p><p>           “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Carol laughed.</p><p>           “So, I can fly to other worlds like you?”</p><p>           “Well we might do that. But for right now, we need stay here on Earth.” Carol said.</p><p>////</p><p>           “Miss Midoriya,” Fury began as he and her stood on the bridge of the Helicarrier, “I am Director Fury of SHIELD, welcome.”</p><p>           “Thank you, Director. It is an honor.” She bowed her head.</p><p>           “The honor is mine. I would have spoken to you sooner but you getting the hang of your cosmic powers took top priority. Now the Avengers have told me about your world. I would like to confirm that.”</p><p>           “You don’t believe me?” Izumi questioned a little scared.</p><p>           “I never said that. But I do have my doubts.” Fury said.</p><p>           “I understand.” Izumi said. Fury had her hooked up to a lie detector as she explained to him what she had told the Avengers. She was telling the truth alright.</p><p>           “Miss Midoriya, we have our Sorcerer Supreme looking for your dimension. We haven’t heard from him which means he is still looking. However, during that time would you be willing to join the Avengers in the meantime?” Fury asked. “It will give you a one up on your world.”</p><p>           Izumi had a bright sunny smile and said, “Yes! I would be honored to join the Avengers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers where out on a mission and they didn’t think that she was ready for the type of mission they were going so she stayed behind. She, of course, felt underestimated but agreed to remain behind none the else. So, Izumi was patrolling New York keeping her eye out for trouble while the Avengers where gone. She was flying around occasionally taking a break on the roofs of skyscrapers. She had a hero suit which was a green sleeveless body suit with a high collar, grey elbow-length gloves and matching grey knee-high boots. She had belt around her waist with an angular golden buckle that looked like the star that Captain Marvel had but was thinner looking with four points and four smaller points between them, she had the same star like symbol on her chest, and finally a small white cape around the back that went to her knees that was connected to the belt buckle.</p><p>           “You’re the new kid.” Said new voice. Izumi turned to see Spider Man sitting on the light post above her.</p><p>           “I am. You’re Spider Man, right?”</p><p>           “That I am.” He jumped down. “Nice meet you.”</p><p>           “Nice to meet you too.”</p><p>           “So, what’s your hero name?”</p><p>           “Not sure yet. But until then just call me Izu.”</p><p>           “Alright then Izu. So, what are you doing?”</p><p>           “Just patrolling. Back where I’m from Heroes have to patrol the area of the city their agency is in. They can go past that, but they mostly stick to a city block.” Izu explained.</p><p>           “Mr. Stark was telling me about your world. Man, your world sounds cool.”</p><p>           “Thanks. But to be honest I like this world a little better.”</p><p>           “Because we don’t discriminate each other for having superpowers or not?” Spider-Man asked.</p><p>           “Well yeah. What I mean is that Captain America, the Winter Solider, Hawkeye, Black Widow to name a few are just everyday people, yeah Captain America and the Winter Solider had a serum injection but they are still just normal people, became heroes. Even if some weren’t planning on it.” Izu explained.</p><p>           “Well there’s an old saying. “Life doesn’t go the way you plan”.” Spider Man told her.</p><p>           “That is very true.” Izumi smiled. “What to go patrolling with me?”</p><p>“Sure!” Spider Man joined her. They were swinging and flying around New York talking about hero related stuff.</p><p>“Heroes in a license in your world?” Spider Man asked shocked.</p><p>“That and you need to take the Hero Course.” Izumi said.</p><p>“Man, that’s rough.” Spider Man said. “I know that the X-Man and the Inhumans would like you world since they wouldn’t be judged for having a power.”</p><p>“Black Widow told me about them and given what I was told I couldn’t agree more with you.” Izumi said. “So, you said earlier that you aunt works a shelter why don’t we pay them a visit?”</p><p>“Sure. I haven’t visited Aunt May in a long time.” Spider Man said.</p><p>////</p><p>They made their way to the shelter that Spider Man’s, a.k.a Peter Parker, Aunt May worked. Izumi was in awe at the size not expecting to be so big. Peter introduced her to the people saying the shelter.</p><p>“Are you okay sir?” Izumi asked seeing one of the older men coughing.</p><p>“I’ll be fine young lady. Just a cough.” He said.</p><p>“Did you take you medicine Billy?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I did thank you very much.” He snapped lightly. Izumi simply smiled as they left Billy to himself. Walking up the stairs they made a left heading over to one of the large offices in the building.</p><p>Knocking on the door a few times they heard, “Come in.” They entered seeing Aunt May working on her computer. “Peter!” She gasped standing up to give him a hug. “Oh, look at you. And who is this?”</p><p>“This is Izumi Midoriya she’s an exchange student that Mr. Stark is housing.”</p><p>“It is nice to meet you May Parker.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too honey. Has Peter been showing you around?”</p><p>“He has. We’ve been having a lot of fun. When he told me about this place I was wondering if I could lend a hand while I’m here if that is alright.”</p><p>“Of course! We’d love to have you. And your just in time we’re a few hands short in the kitchen. Mind giving them a hand?” Aunt May asked.</p><p>“Not at all. Come on Izumi let’s go.” Peter said leading her out of the office.</p><p>////</p><p>After killing some time at the shelter, they went back to patrol. During their patrol they crashed a few drug deals, stopped a bank robbery. They even battled against Electro and hulled him back to the Raft. That was the first time Izu had seen the super max security prison. She wondered if her world had anything similar.</p><p>“You know the Raft is pretty cool.” Izumi said after they left.</p><p>“I know right. The Raft is the best place to through a super villain like Electro.” Spider Man said. “What to eat?”</p><p>“Sure. Mr. Stark said if I ever ate out it should be at Shawarma.” Izumi said.  </p><p>“Shawarma? He told me about that. Let’s go!” Spider Man said. The two young heroes went to Shawarma and ordered. They then sat on a roof top eating. If there was one thing about America that Izumi was going to miss when she got home was going to be the food.</p><p>“This is so good.” Izumi said. “I never thought American food would be so good.”</p><p>“Yes! As basis as I am, America definitely as some of the best food joints.” Izumi laughed and Spider Man soon joined her.</p><p>“I’ve been having a lot of fun today. Thanks for joining me Spiderman.”</p><p>“Hey, no problem I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider Man.” He said. Suddenly Izumi felt a sensation course through her body. She snapped her head to the north.</p><p>           “Something wrong?”</p><p>           “I can’t explain it, but something is coming. Something bad.” She said.</p><p>           “How bad is bad?” Spider Man asked nervously.</p><p>           “Not sure. I’m going to check it out. I’ll be back.” Izu  activated her cosmic powers and flew off heading north. Flying north she saw something a storm? Was that Thor? She rocketed overseeing the Avengers fighting a monster appearing out of the ice of the arctic. Seeing Clint in a not so good position she rushed over to him.</p><p>           “What the!? Well, well, well didn’t we tell you to say home Ball of Sunshine?” Clint asked.</p><p>           “S—Sorry. I got this gut feeling and couldn’t stop myself.” Izu said placing him down. “What is that?”</p><p>           “Frost Giant from Norse mythology.” He answered. “Since the giant’s power comes from cold,”</p><p>           “The artic is amplifying his powers.” Izu finished.</p><p>           “For a Ball of Sunshine, you got Tony Smarts.” Clint mused.</p><p>           “There is no way I am as smart as that big Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist and owner of Stark Industries.” Izu said taking off into the sky. Clint smirked pulling back an arrow and fired. Izu fired an energy blast at the Giant causing him to roar out in rage and attempt to strike her. She dodged his fist blasting him in the arm he used. She tag-teamed with Carol before the Giant broke them apart with the storm he had created. Everyone was down and was barely able to stand. The Frost Giant was drawing far too much power from his own realm as well as the cold around him. Izu was the only Avenger being able to still fight. She used the cosmic weapons she could create injuring the giant but wasn’t working like it was supposed to. The Giant had the advantage here. Suddenly Izu was hit by the second fist and sent flying into the cold water. She felt herself sinking deeper into the cold water her eyes feeling heavy. As she sank, she could hear voices in her head.</p><p>           <em>“I am so sorry sweetie. I wish things were different.”</em></p><p>           <em>“Some villains just can’t be beaten without a quirk.”</em></p><p>
  <em>           “You’re just a quirkless loser Deku who will never amount to nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “You can’t become a hero.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof? Maybe in the next life you’ll be born with a quirk! At least then you won’t be such a fucking disgrace!”</em>
</p><p>           Izumi mentally shook her head. She thought of the Avengers and all they had taught her. She recalled her mantra.</p><p>
  <em>No! I can’t give up! I can’t give in! I will be someone that people can rely on! I will save people! I will be a hero! I WILL BECOME A <strong>MIRACLE!</strong></em>
</p><p>Izu suddenly rocketed up from the cold ocean shining brightly in green cosmic energy with white waves stretching out from the green. Everyone was in awe. The Frost Giant gave a battle cry sending ice spears her way. But the ice spears melted before even getting close to Izu. The white waves of energy touched the other Avengers and suddenly the injuries they had stained where healing and they felt the strength to stand again. Izu placed her hands reaching out toward the Frost Giant sending a concentrated blast of green cosmic energy. The Frost Giant screamed in pain as he fell backward into the portal, he was trapped in. Tony, Thor, and Carol appeared next to her and sent their own concentrated blasts at the Giant helping to push him back in. With the Frost Giant falling back through the portal, Thor used his hammer sealing the portal closed.</p><p>           “Looks like you earned your stipes kiddo.” Said Tony with a smile. Izumi looked at him tiredly and fell forward.</p><p>           “Izu!” Carol caught her. “Tony?”</p><p>           “She’s alive just used up a lot of power. Let’s get her back to the Tower.”</p><p>////</p><p>           Izumi woke up in the infirmary of Avengers Tower. She looked around not seeing the others. Suddenly she heard the door open and Bucky walked in.</p><p>           “Hey there Little Lady.” He smiled. “You gave us a scare.”</p><p>           “Sorry about that.”</p><p>           “No, it’s okay. FRIDAY let the others know that the Little Lady is awake.”</p><p>           “Right away.” She said.</p><p>           “How long have I been out?”</p><p>           “Two days didn’t miss much.” He said. “You got quite the power there Little Lady.”</p><p>           “Miracle.” She said.</p><p>           “What?” Asked Tony as he and the others walked in.</p><p>           “That power the cosmic power awakened. I’m calling it “Miracle” that was what I used against the Frost Giant.” Izumi explained.</p><p>           “Well it surreally was a Miracle.” Sam said. “Believe me I thought we were done for. That Frost Giant was ridiculous.”</p><p>           “Aye.” Said Thor. “I have faced the Frost Giants before but none of them have been that powerful.”</p><p>           “Ah-HA!” Tony suddenly exclaimed. “Lady Miracle!”</p><p>           “Wait what?” Asked Natasha.</p><p>           “The kiddo’s hero name. Steve and Bucky call her “Little Lady”, Thor calls her “Lady Green”, and her given power she’s calling “Miracle”. So why not her hero name be “Lady Miracle”?” Tony explained.</p><p>           “Lady Miracle…” Izumi repeated. “I like that. From now on my Hero name is Lady Miracle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi had been making quite the name for herself as Lady Miracle. Everyone knew her as the new hot-shot of the Avengers. Izumi mostly did rescue type work since she got her Hero name. Doing this gave people are more of a reason to see why she was called “Lady Miracle”. She was that miracle they needed when they needed it. She was the younger fans new favorite hero since she was around their age. She visited the Xavier Institute rather often mostly because Wolverine kept pestering her for a match. She was enjoying being a hero but found herself missing home and there was no telling how much time was passing there.</p><p>           “Are you alright Lady Miracle?” T’Challa asked as they overlooked Wakanda from the palace window in the throne room.  </p><p>           “I’m okay T’Challa. Wakanda is an amazing kingdom. I can think of a lot very smart people from my world that would love it here. I know my mom would be in total shock”</p><p>           “I can imagine. But do not worry child you shall see your mother again. If your power is the ability to make Miracles when you must believe in it and it will work for you.” T’Challa said.</p><p>           “Right.” She nodded. “You’re really easy to talk with T’Challa thanks for that.”</p><p>           “It is my honor.”</p><p>           “See my love? You are great with children.” Said Storm floating down to them.</p><p>           “Afternoon Miss Storm.” Izumi smiled.</p><p>           “Afternoon Lady Miracle. Are you enjoying your stay?”</p><p>           “I am thank you for telling me visit.” Izumi then made a “X” with her hands and shouted, “WAKANDA FOREVER!”</p><p>           “Yes! I have been waiting patiently for you to say that.” Said T’Challa making Strom laugh.    </p><p>////</p><p>           Izumi was flying near the edge of the atmosphere when her cosmic awareness, she learned to call it, told her that something beyond Earth was happening. She felt compelled by the calling that she listened to it. Izumi flew past the solar system heading into unknown space. She kept going passing serval upon serval systems. Whatever was calling her was coming from deeper in space. She came to see a small spaceship in the midst of a life or death battle with a larger ship that seemed to be trying to attack a planet. Izumi recognized the small ship. It belonged to the Guardians of the Galaxy! The Guardians’ ship was knocked off and Izumi rushed and caught them.</p><p>           “And who is that!?” Asked Rocket.</p><p>           “My name is Lady Miracle, I’m a new Avenger. Nice meet you Guardians of the Galaxy.” She smiled.</p><p>           “I am Groot.”</p><p>           “She does have something similar to Captain Marvel.” Said Rocket. Izumi helped their ship get back on course and began attacking the large ship. They tried firing at her, but she dodged them easily.</p><p>           “She’s amazing.” Said Star Lord.</p><p>           “Let’s give her some back up.” Ordered Gamora.</p><p>           “Right.” Hang on everyone.” Said Star Lord taking over the ship’s piloting controls. As they fought more alien ships similar to the one, they were fighting appearing. Izumi rocketed toward one and spun around drilling into it from the bottom and coming out from the top.</p><p>           “Well isn’t she a showoff.” Said Rocket.</p><p>           “Yeah well she’s doing better than we were doing.” Star Lord said.</p><p>           “Her power is like Captain Marvel but that white light that shines around her. That is the difference between them.” Said Drax.</p><p>           “He’s right.” Said Gamora. “Scanners show that white light isn’t cosmic energy. It’s something else entirely.”</p><p>           “I am Groot.”</p><p>           “What do you mean you felt stronger?” Rocket asked.</p><p>           “I am Groot.”</p><p>           “Thinking it was the light?”</p><p>           “Maybe we can ask her after we survive this.” Star Lord suggested.</p><p>////</p><p>           The attacking aliens had retreated, and the Guardians allowed Izumi on to their ship.</p><p>           “Hey there Lady Miracle thanks for the save.” Said Star Lord. </p><p>           “No problem. It’s a hero’s study to save and protect.” Izumi told him.</p><p>           Rocket looked at her and asked, “So you are the newest of the Avengers?”</p><p>           “I am. And you must be Rocket.”</p><p>           “The one and only sweetheart.” He smiled.</p><p>           “I am Groot.” Groot grew a flower into palm and gave it to her.</p><p>           “Thank you, Groot! I love it.” She placed the flower around the shell of her ear.</p><p>           “Well aren’t you a flirt.” Rocket commented.</p><p>           “So, what brings the newest Avenger out this far into space?” Asked Drax.</p><p>           “My cosmic awareness. It alerts me to the endangerment of others. When the endangerment is powerful, I can’t resist and head straight for it.” She explained.</p><p>           “So, you saying that your cosmic awareness compels you to charge into danger?” Gamora clarified.</p><p>           “Basically.” Izumi nodded.</p><p>           “That must come in handy at times.” Said Drax.</p><p>           “It does. But like I said if the endangerment of others is huge and there almost no hope my other given power, Miracle, compels me.”</p><p>           “Wait, hold up. Your “given power”.” Asked Rocket. Izumi explained how she came to meet the Avengers.</p><p>           “That is one hell of a story. Well either way you saved us Lady Miracle we’ll pay you back one day.” Star Lord said.</p><p>           “We’re on the same side, right? Just stay alive. That will be enough for me.” Izumi told them.</p><p>           “Stay alive? We can do that.” Rocket smiled. After that Izumi left the Guardians and returned to Earth. She couldn’t wait to tell T’Challa about this when she got back. Of course, that would be after she got the lecture from Carol and others.      </p><p>////</p><p>           Another successful day. She was patrolling the European Continent when her cosmic awareness brought her a A.I.M base that was kidnapping children with mutant powers. She quickly but a stop to A.I.M and helped the children to the Xavier Institute and gave the information she stole to SHIELD. Fury was more than impressed with her skills.   </p><p>           “Lady Miracle,” Spoke a voice from behind her. She turned seeing the one and only Doctor Strange. “We have not had had pleasure; I am Doctor Strange.”</p><p>           “An honor Doctor Strange; I am Lady Miracle. Since you are here, I guess that means you found my home dimension?”</p><p>           “I have. I expected you to be a bit more excited.”</p><p>           “I’m more of relieved. I’ve been missing my mom a lot recently.” She said.</p><p>           “Let’s head to the Tower. The Avengers and Fury are waiting for us.”</p><p>           “Right.” She nodded.</p><p>/////</p><p>           “So, you found it Strange?” Asked Fury as they stood on the top floor of Avenger’s Tower.</p><p>           “I did. It wasn’t easy but I found it.” Strange said.</p><p>           “Well Kiddo ready to head home?” Asked Tony.</p><p>           Izumi was silent for a moment before saying, “I am but at the same time I don’t want to leave the Avengers behind. You guys became a second family to me.”</p><p>           “You aren’t leaving us behind Little Lady.” Said Steve. “Now that Strange knows how to get to your dimension we can visit and you us.”</p><p>           “Which is the part where we give you this.” Sam hands her an Avengers ID card. “This card Tony made with Strange’s help.”</p><p>           “That’s right.” Tony nodded, “With that card you can call us, and we can call you with the ones that we have.”</p><p>           “So even if we are dimensions apart, we stand together.” T’Challa told her.</p><p>           “Can I tell my mom about you guys?” Izumi asked.</p><p>           “So long as she keeps it to herself, you can tell her whatever you want.” Said Fury with a nod.   </p><p>           “Now Little Lady go show you dimension the strength and determination of an Avenger.” Bucky said placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>           “I will. Thank you everyone.” She smiled.</p><p>/////</p><p>           Strange had told her had only been an hour or so since she had been gone. He said something about an unknown power had disconnected the dimensions’ timestreams which mean that her dimension and the Avengers’ dimension’s timestreams linked in the sense they moved at the same speed. But that power was now declining and the timestreams where linking back together. Strange believed it was from the cosmic explosion in their dimension. So, now here Izumi was wearing her school clothes on her way home with her hero gear in her backpack. She ran to her apartment seeing it come into view.</p><p>           “Mom!” Izumi entered.</p><p>           “Hello—OH!” Inko Midoriya was caught off guard by her daughter’s strong embrace. “Hello sweetie.” She giggled. “Rough day?”</p><p>           “You could say that. I’m just happy to be home.” Izumi said. “And I have an amazing story to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone else.”</p><p>           “Really? What is it?” Inko looked confused.</p><p>           “But you’re probably not going to believe it.”</p><p>           “Try me.” Inko teased.</p><p>           “Alright then can’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>////</p><p>           Izumi told her mother everything. <strong><em>EVERYTHING</em></strong> about what happened. Izumi showed her the pictures and everything that would be considered proof.</p><p>           “I know it’s hard to believe but—,” Izumi was cut off by her mother smashing her into a tight hug.</p><p>           “I am so, so, so <strong>PROUD</strong> of you.” Inko said with tears in her eyes. “Even when this dimension gave up on you still believed. You believed and held strong becoming the Hero you always wanted to be.”</p><p>           “I did.” Izumi said beginning to cry. “Want to speak with T’Challa? He’d love to meet you.”</p><p>           “If he isn’t busy.” Inko smiled. Izumi pulled out the card that Tony had made and pulled up T’Challa.</p><p>           <strong>“Maybe I have cosmic awareness because I had the feeling, I would be your first call.”</strong> T’Challa Said. <strong>“Did you get home safe?”</strong></p><p>           <strong>“I did. T’Challa I have my mom here with me. She would like to say high.”</strong></p><p>           “Hello, Mr. T’Challa, my daughter as told me so much about you.”</p><p>           “And she has told me so much about you Miss Midoriya.” T’Challa said in perfect Japanese.</p><p>           “Since when did you know Japanese?”</p><p>           “I studied beyond Wakanda’s boarders so learning different languages was required.” T’Challa explained.</p><p>           “Amazing. Izumi was telling me all about Wakanda. It sounds like a paradise.”</p><p>           “It is a paradise. Perhaps sometime soon we shall have you visit us.”</p><p>           “I’d like that.” Inko smiled. They talked more for about ten more ten minutes before T’Challa had to do. “So,” Inko looked at her daughter, “Are you going to be applying for UA.”</p><p>           “Yep. I promised Bucky I’d show this dimension the strength and determination of an Avenger.” Izumi smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been well over a weak since her return home. She had been keeping in her training, in secert from the everyone else. She had no intention on dealing with how to explain all of this to others. On her way home from the store she stopped seeing All Might standing before her.</p><p>           “I owe you an apology.” He began. Izumi blinked once. Had he caught her training? She always had to which her training locations to ensure that she wouldn’t pop-up on the unwelcome party radar.  </p><p>           “No, you don’t. If anything, the quirk specialist owes me an apology.” Izumi said with a giggle. “How is your injury doing?”</p><p>           “Well I’m still alive, aren’t I?” He joked. Izumi giggled and walked closer.</p><p>           “My quirk allows me to heal others maybe I ease the pain.” She said.</p><p>           “You’re welcome to try.” He smiled. She attempted to use Miracle to heal All Might’s wound and slowly but surely the wound shrunk in size. Izumi had to stop using up to much of Miracle was draining. “Amazing.”</p><p>           “My quirk is called Miracle. I have the ability to heal but for the most part the rest of it I have no control over. It’s just there ready to give me an extra boost of power in the darkest of hours.”</p><p>           “A truly amazing quirk Young Midoriya. “I have a question for you.”</p><p>           “Shot.”</p><p>           “If I gave you the opportunity to take over the mantel as the next Symbol of Peace would you take it?”</p><p>           “If it meant that I could be the hero that is always there for others and is Miracle everyone needs. Then yes I will take it.” Izumi said. She wasn’t asking for more power but if All Might was willing to give her guidance as a hero of this dimension, she would be a fool not to take him up on the offer.</p><p>           “Very well then.” All Might smiled.</p><p>////</p><p>           She had been training with All Might since that day. Thanks to the training with Avengers she progressed at quick rate. All Might was impressed by her. He could tell that she was determined. She was powerful with her willpower. But he could also tell that she was holding something back. He figured that there was something about Miracle she wasn’t telling him and that was probably for a good reason. With the UA entrance exam coming around the corner; All Might believe now was the time to pass down his quirk to her.</p><p>           “I have to what!?” Deku asked shocked.</p><p>           “That was my reaction when my Master did the same to me.” All Might chuckled. “But after all I told you about One for All and its creation, I am sure that when All for One returns you’ll be the one to finally defeat him.”</p><p>           “I understand. I will protect this world from those like All for One. That is a vow which I will live by.” Izumi said firmly.      </p><p>////</p><p>           Izu started at the UA building in awe. She noticed so many people walking inside. So, these guys were also examinees just like her. She couldn’t way to see their quirks and add them to her notebook. But when Izuku refocused on why she was here she felt so daunted. But she quickly remined herself that once she walked through those doors, she would be a step closer to becoming a Hero. So, with a deep breathe she walked toward the doors. She nearly fell forward when she was caught in mid-air.</p><p>           “Wha?!” She gasped and picked a little.</p><p>           “Sorry I noticed you were falling and caught you. Are you okay?” Asked a girl with brown hair.</p><p>           “Yeah I’m fine.” Izumi smiled as she stood normally after the girl said “release”. “I’m Midoriya Izumi but my friends call me Izu.”</p><p>           “I’m Uaraka Ochaco. Good Luck Izu.”</p><p>           “You too Uaraka.” Izu smiled.</p><p>////</p><p>           Izumi sat listening to President Mic talk while she muttered a few things to herself. She was coming up with strategies passed off what she read from the application. One of the new students then interrupted President Mic and started talking about pamphlet they had been given was missing information that President Mic was talking about. He then also pointed out Izuku’s muttering leaving the poor girl embarrassed. Izumi did not deny that she wanted to blast his face for that. She calmed herself down and repeated her mantra out of habit. After the lecture of the practical exam finished, everyone loaded into the buses which were taking them to the training grounds for the practical exam. Izuku pulled her hair back into a ponytail so that way it wouldn’t bother her. Seeing Uaraka instantly Izuku went to go talk with her but was stopped by the same student from before.</p><p>           “Let go!” She snapped activating her cosmic powers and burning him making him retrack his hand. He found himself soon cowering under her glare. “Didn’t you mother ever teach you not to touch someone you don’t know?”</p><p>           “M—My apologizes. But you should be focusing on the test if you wish to make into the school.” He answered. Izuku held her glare walking away from the examinee. President Mic gave them a go ahead and everyone took off. Izuku jogged behind most of the others. As she jogged, she noticed the amount of detail the school had but in. It felt like she had entered another city. Seeing one of the robots charge at her she smiled. From the looks of the design the robot before her was a one pointer.</p><p>           “Target acquired. Commencing attack.” Said a robotic voice. Izuku smiled and activated her cosmic powers doing an upper cut. The robot flew and landed on its back second later unable to continue.</p><p>           “Oh, dear me you are quiet powerful madam.” Said a voice. Izuku startled got into attack position until she saw it was another examinee. “Sorry to startle you.” He said then vanished. Izuku noted just how strange he was before continuing to run through the course.</p><p>////</p><p>           90 villain points. She was well over the amount needed to get into UA. But she wasn’t about to call it quits. She wanted to be sure that the others where okay. Hearing a scream Izuku flew over to see Ochaco having trouble with a three-pointer. Izumi rocketed over and headbutted the three-pointer destroying it.  </p><p>           “Uaraka are you okay!?” She ran over.</p><p>           “Y—Yeah. That was AMAZING!” She squealed. “You just came out of nowhere and just took that thing down that was awesome!”</p><p>           Izumi blushed, “Thanks Uaraka.”</p><p>           “How many points do you have?” Uaraka asked.</p><p>“I have about 93 now.”</p><p>           “Whoa! I have,”</p><p>
  <em>KA-BOOM</em>
</p><p>           Izumi and Uaraka were startled and noticed a huge pillar of smoke a few miles ahead. They heard the cries of the others. Rushing over they noticed most of them running away while the others were trapped under the rubble.</p><p>           “Uaraka you’re quirk makes things float right?”</p><p>           “Yeah? Why?” She asked.</p><p>           “Use your quirk and clear the rubble so everyone can escape. I’ll handle the robot.” Izuku was about to run toward it.</p><p>           “But Izu that’s a zero-pointer remember what President Mic said?” She warned.</p><p>           “I know but a true hero would never run away from people in need.” Izumi said taking off. Hearing those words something inside Uaraka clicked as she ran over to the examines trapped by the rubble. Lifting up the rubble allowing the others to escape Izuku rocketed headfirst into the zero-pointer knocking it off balance. The robot stood back up as Izumi punched it hard pushing it back. Knowing that the people behind her still hadn’t gotten to safety she jumped up upper-cutting the robot sending it flying into the air. Izumi jumped after it and Uaraka could have sworn she saw green flames as Izumi launched into the sky. She felt the heat from the flames as did the others. Looking up Uaraka’s mouth fell open seeing Izumi above the zero-pointer her ponytail coming undone and her hair lit up in green cosmic energy as she divebombed the zero-pointer engulfing it with the said energy. She landed back on the ground making a crater when her feet made contact with the ground.</p><p>           “I—Izu…” Gasped Uaraka seeing the girl with green fire hair stand with her back facing her and the other examinees. Uaraka walked over as Izu powered down and fell to her knees.</p><p>           “Is everyone safe?” Izu asked Uaraka knelt beside her.</p><p>           “Yes. But you’re points…” Uaraka looked upset. “You gave them up for everyone else…”</p><p>           “Of course. I’d do it over again, Uaraka. A true Hero is a Hero that will gladly sacrifice for the innocents and peace. And that sacrifice my not always be easy but, in the end, it’s worth it.” Izumi said then stood up.</p><p>           “Don’t stand up so fast!” Uaraka panicked.</p><p>           “Don’t worry so much about Uaraka. I’ll be okay.” She patted Uaraka’s head before walking off, “See you around.”</p><p>           “Izu…” Uaraka walked the green haired girl walk back to the entrance of the training grounds. Everyone watched as Izu reactivated her cosmic powers and flew back to the entrance of the training grounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had gotten into UA. She couldn’t believe it. She had received a video letter from UA and was shocked to find that All Might was in the video explaining that she had accumulated 60 rescue points and a clip of Uaraka, and serval others attempting to convince President Mic into letting them give their points to Izuku. She was shocked and touched at Uaraka and a few of the others that she had help save where wanting to give their points to her. But thanks to the 60 rescue points and her high scores on the written exam she had passed into UA. And as a surprise All Might was now a teacher at UA.</p><p>           “Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom! I did it! I did it! I passed.” She cried.</p><p>           Inko then found herself in tears, “I’m so proud of you. I’ll make your favorite to celebrate!” Izumi watched her mother go as she went back into her room and pulled out her Avengers ID card. She made a group call.</p><p>           <strong>“Hey there Kiddo, what’s up?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>           “I got into UA.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>           “What!?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>           “Well done Child.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>           “Congrats Little Lady.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>           “YES! Show those wannabes who’s better!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>           “SMASH UA!”</strong>
</p><p><strong>           “It’s celebration time!” </strong>Izumi laughed as the Avengers spoke to her.  </p><p>////</p><p>She looked at the large campus and took a deep breath. Her class number was 1-A. Heading to the class she sincerely hoped that Bakugo or that blue haired boy from before would be there. However, she was upset to find that in classroom 1-A was the two of them arguing.</p><p>“Izu!” Ochaco’s cheer made them stop and look over to see her.</p><p>“Ochaco! Thank god I’m not alone.” Izuku cheered as the two girls hugged. Two boys, it looked like they were the ones from the video appeared. “And the two of you?”</p><p>“I’m Kirishima Eijiro.”</p><p>“And I am Kaminari Denki.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for saving us during the exam.” They bowed their heads.</p><p>“It wasn’t a big deal really.” Izumi waved it off blushing.</p><p>“But you where amazing, so manly!” Said Kirishima.</p><p>Denki nodded, “You where! Man, I wish I had a quirk like that.”</p><p>“You!” Gasped the blue haired boy. He walked over. “I my name is Iida Tenya I come from Somei Private Academy.” He introduced himself.</p><p>“Nice to nice meet you I am Izumi Midoriya.”</p><p>“Midoriya, you realized that there was more to the exam, didn’t you?” Ida asked.</p><p>Izumi answered. “Yes, I did. You see its common sense if you are going to be a hero you need to put others before yourself.”</p><p>“I see. Though it pains me to admit,”</p><p>“Stop yourself right there Iida. No one is better than anyone. It is clear that you are a great student and care deeply for your studies and you can undoubtably study for a long period of time. I wish I could do that I tend to fall asleep somewhere after the first hour of studying. I look forward to working with Ida, you too Uaraka, Kirishima, Kaminari.” Izumi cut him off. Ida and Ochaco her entranced by the sudden cheerful and soothing aura that Izuku suddenly created. </p><p>“Thank you for your kind words Midoriya.” Iida bowed his head.</p><p>“We’re going to have so much fun together.” Uaraka said.</p><p>“Loads of fun!” Cheered Kirishima and Kaminari. Uaraka then shrieked a little at the sight of a large yellow thing by the classroom door. Izuku and the boys also jumped.</p><p>“No need to hostile Miss Midoriya.” Said an older man, whose face appeared from an opening in the yellow sleeping bag, noticing Izumi immediately got ready for a confrontation. “But I do like how your first reaction is to defend the others from an attack.” The older man then exited the sleeping bag and said, “My name is Mr. Aizawa I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” He pulled out gym clothes from his sleeping back and ordered, “Put these on and meet me at the field.” </p><p>////</p><p>Mr. Aizawa had them take a quirk assessment. Izuku watched as the others took their assessments taking mental notes of everything she saw. But then it came for her to take part. Her and Bakugo where taking part in the soft ball throwing. Bakugo was the first to go since he scored high on the practical exam.</p><p>“In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?” Mr. Aizawa asked.</p><p>“67 meters.” </p><p>“You can do whatever you want so long as you remain within the circle when throwing the ball. Alright then, try using your Quirk.” Said Mr. Aizawa. Everyone watched in awe, save Izumi as Bakugo used his quirk to give the ball a boost as he threw it. “That is the most rational way to form the foundation of hero.” Mr. Aizawa then looked at the measurement device in his hand and read, “705.2 meters.”</p><p>“Seriously!?” Exclaimed Kaminari.</p><p>“Miss Midoriya, you’re up.” Mr. Aizawa looked at her. She nodded and walked over to her to were Bakugo had stood. He handed her the ball. She got into position, activated her cosmic power and threw the ball as hard as she could. Everyone else was in total awe feeling the cosmic power brush over their faces.</p><p>“Impressive kid, 910.8 meters.” Mr. Aizawa said.</p><p>“910.8 meters!?” Shouted the rest of the class.</p><p>“So powerful like a goddess!” Said a shorter student with purple hair named Mineta. Izumi looked uncomfortable at the comment that Mineta made.</p><p>But then Bakugo began shouting, “IZU YOU BITCH! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!”</p><p>“Um…” Izumi panicked not sure what to say. She couldn’t tell him what was going on. The less people around her knew about One for All the safer they would be. And there was no way in hell she was telling him about the Avengers. And no matter how bad Bakugo acted she couldn’t bring herself to hate him. He was still a hero in her eyes, he just needed good mentor to guide him. Mr. Aizawa stopped Bakugo from using his quirk which Deku revealed him as Easer Head an “underground” pro-hero that never took the spotlight because he didn’t find it necessary.</p><p>////</p><p>“I AM HERE! COMING THOUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” Exclaimed All Might busting through the door with his classical smile. The other students where in awe seeing All Might before them. For them it was like something out of a dream.</p><p>“Welcome to the most important class of UA. Think of it as Hero-ing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of justice! Let’s get into it! Today’s lesson will pull no punches!” All Might then held up a white card that read, “BATTLE” on it. Seconds later rows of shelves started to come out of the wall with gray boxes that had white numbers on them. “These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started! Get yourself suited up and then meet me at the training ground beta!” He ordered. Izuku smiled and went to the grey box that had her suit in it.</p><p>////</p><p>Deku stood wearing her hero suit waiting for the others and All Might.</p><p>“I like your costume Izu.” Said Uaraka.</p><p>“Thanks, Uaraka I like yours too.”</p><p>“Looking manly Kirishima.” Uaraka noted with a teasing glint in her eyes.  </p><p>“Thanks.” He smiled.</p><p>“Have you guys been thinking about your hero names?” Izumi asked.</p><p>“No why? Do you already have yours?” Kirishima asked.</p><p>Izumi nodded and said, “Call me Lady Miracle, I’ll be the hero who shall always be there in your darkest hour.”</p><p>“Lady Miracle…I like it. It suits you personality Izu.” Uaraka said.  </p><p>All Might cleared his throat and said, “Now that you’re ready, it’s time for combat training!” He cheered.</p><p>“Sir!” Began Iida. “This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does this mean that we’ll be conducting urban battles again?”</p><p>“Not quite! I’m going to move you all two steps ahead! Most villain fights you see on the news take place outside, yes however! Statistically speaking; battles with the dastardliest of evildoers take place indoor. Think of it as like backroom deals, home invasions, secert underground lairs, that sort of thing! The truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows.” He explained then showed a list of the teams.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team A:</span></strong> Ochaco Uaraka and Izumi Midoriya</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team B:</span></strong> Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team C:</span></strong> Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorzu</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team D:</span></strong> Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team E:</span></strong> Mina Shido and Yuga Aoyama</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team F:</span></strong> Koji Kado and Rikidou Sato</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team G:</span></strong> Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team H:</span></strong> Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team I:</span></strong> Mashiro Ojiro and Torau Hagakure</p><p><strong><span class="u">Team J:</span></strong> Hanto Sero and Eijiro Kirishima</p><p>“Yes!” Uaraka and Izumi cheer clapping their hands together that they were on the same team. Kaminari, Kirishima and Iida inwardly groaned seeing they didn’t get a team with someone they actually knew, or in Iida’s case, liked.</p><p>////</p><p>It was Team A vs. Team D. Which was why Izumi now stood face to face with Bakugo in the hallway of the building they were in. Knowing Bakugo’s aggressive fighting style she had the perfect strategy for battled with him. Bakugo charged at her with his quirk raged by the fact that she now had a quirk. Izumi dodged his attack with her speed getting behind him. Her knee came into contact with her stomach and sent him flying into the wall.</p><p>“Now Uaraka!” She shouted letting her teammate pass. Bakugo threw himself back on his feet and charged again. However, Izuku was faster and moved around him as he tried to land a hit on her.</p><p>“STOP MOVING YOU COWARD!” He demanded.</p><p>“It’s calling fighting smart.” She said right hooking him. He rolled off to the side and weakly threw himself up. Just what the hell was her quirk? She turned her back to him and sped off to find Uaraka leaving Bakugo there. The hot-headed teen roared in fury chasing after her.</p><p>Meanwhile All Might was holding in his laughter having watched the fight thanks to the cameras that where in the building. He found it the funniest thing in the world watching Bakugo getting his ass handed to him.</p><p>“Maybe I’ve trained her too well.” He muttered to himself.</p><p>////</p><p>The Avengers where in the Tower minding their own business when a chill went down their spines, save for Vision who just felt strange.</p><p>“Alright whose taking our credit?” Tony asked from down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Kirishima knew for sure about Izumi was that she was powerful. That was understatement. If Kirishima could descried his friend Izumi in word, well it would, besides “miracle”, be; “god”. During training Izumi’s abilities where uncanny. Even Mr. Aizawa and All Might where shocked by what she could do. Mr. Aizawa had two nicknames for her, it was “Problem Child” and “Miracle Child”. Kirishima even well enough that everyone, save Uaraka because of her zero-gravity quirk, was jealous of her ability to fly. She wasn’t just powerful or skilled either. She was smart and kind. She always had a smile on her face. Helped others regardless if she knew them. Uaraka had caught her on serval occasions heading to homeless shelters and helping out. </p><p>           “Do you ever take a break?” Asked Kirishima.</p><p>           “I do, at home.” Izumi answered. “I just like being busy.”</p><p>           “I can see that. But Midoriya you’re going to run yourself ragged.” Noted Iida.</p><p>           “Yeah, I know, but it keeps me away from Kacchan so…” Izumi shrugged.</p><p>           “It’s sad knowing that he doesn’t want to try and start over even after you’ve forgiven him.” Uaraka said.</p><p>           “Kacchan is a person filled of pride. He gets it from his mother to be honest.” Izumi said. “So anyway, I’m just glad that things have been seem to be settling down after that trial battle.”</p><p>           “That was an amazing fight no doubt.” Iida completement.</p><p>           “I never want be opposing you. <strong><em>EVER</em></strong>.” Kirishima said making them laugh.</p><p>////</p><p>           UA had just ended, and Izumi was walking with Uaraka on their way home. While walking a reporter came out of nowhere bombarding her with questions about All Might. Izumi confused and freaked out wasn’t sure how to answer.</p><p>           “Um…I’m sorry sir but you lost me.” She admitted.</p><p>           “Izu you don’t look so good are you okay?” Uaraka asked seeing Izumi was going a little pale.</p><p>           “Yeah…startled for the most part…” Izumi said as she took a deep breathe.</p><p>           Uaraka looked at the reporter and glared. “Help someone is bothering our Izu.” She said loudly. Suddenly Class 1-A appeared all of them glaring at the reporter.</p><p>           “You’ve got five seconds.” Said Fumikage. The reporter apologized and quickly ran off.</p><p>           “Are you okay Midoriya?” Asked Momo.</p><p>           “I told you you’re over working yourself!” Said Kirishima.</p><p>           “Let’s get you home.” Said Fumikage getting a nod from the others. It ended up being Uaraka and Iida taking her home. Iida gave Izumi a piggyback ride as Uaraka held Izumi’s backpack. They arrived at Izumi’s home and meet Inko. They stayed for a bit talking with Inko was Izumi was sleeping off her fatigue.</p><p>           “Your daughter is exceptional student. You must be proud Miss Midoriya.” Iida said.</p><p>           “I am very proud of my daughter. I’m not sure where she gets her personality from, but I am glad god blessed me with an angel like her.”</p><p>           “She isn’t an angel.” Uaraka said. “She’s a miracle no pun intended!” Uaraka laughed. </p><p>           “We should get going. Thanks for letting us stay a bit for tea Miss Midoriya.”</p><p>           “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>           “You both take care now.”</p><p>////</p><p>           Today they were heading to the U.S.J for rescue training. Izumi was going to have so much fun with that. Originally All Might was going to take them, but he had a meeting with Principal Nezu about something important, so Mr. Aizawa had to step in. On the bus ride she sat with Kirishima, Kaminari, Asui, Aoyama, Mina, Sato, and Iida.</p><p>           “You know Deku.” Began Asui. “You never told us you’re quirk’s name.”</p><p>           “Yeah you haven’t. Come on Deku spill the beans!” Mina asked.</p><p>           “My quirk…well it’s called Miracle. It is the cosmic energy that gives me a power boost in the darkest of hours.” Deku explained.</p><p>           “So that’s why you call yourself Lady Miracle.” Said Aoyama. “Oh Mademoiselle, it truly suits you.”</p><p>           “I agree with Aoyama.” Said Sato. “You’re quirk is incredible.”</p><p>           “Aww thanks guys.” Izuku smiled blushing. Suddenly one of their classmates began pestering and teasing Bakugo which made the rest of the bus laugh.</p><p>////</p><p>           They arrived at the U.S.J an hour later. Deku’s cosmic awareness warned her something was coming. Something deadly. Before Mr. Aizawa could react seeing a black mist appearing in the U.S.J Deku used her cosmic powers placing everyone behind a cosmic shield.</p><p>           “I thought All Might was teaching this class. Tch.” Said one of them with pale blue hair and a hand on his face. “But what is this?”</p><p>           “So, this is Lady Miracle.” Said the black mist villain that had teleported them.</p><p>           “So pretty.” Said another villain.</p><p>           “Who are you!?” Izu demanded.</p><p>           “None of your concern Lady Miracle.” Said the pale blue haired Villain. “We’re just here to get back at All Might.”</p><p>           “So, you are the League of Villains. The ones who follow that monster known as All for One.” Izumi said shocking her classmates and teacher.</p><p>           “Hey!” Snapped another. “Watch who you’re calling “monster” little miss nightlight.”</p><p>           “At least I can light the night.” Izumi shot back. The Villains suddenly attacked but Izumi was far too fast for them and moved behind them. She round housed the Nomu and then blasted him with cosmic energy. The Nomu was sent flying into the sky and then fell hard back onto the ground. It didn’t look like it was moving anymore. The Villains looked shocked as they tried to attack her. Izumi looked like she was dancing as she evaded the villain’s attacks and fought with two swords made from cosmic energy.</p><p>           “Fighting us while keeping that shield powered is impressive Lady Miracle.” Said Tomura.</p><p>           “It is a hero’s duty to protect and save others.” Izumi said. “Not like a villain like you would understand.” She kicked him in the face sending him rolling into the ground hitting the wall behind him.</p><p>           “Such power…” Breathed the black mist villain. He attempted using his quirk and encased Izumi inside.</p><p>           “IZU!” She could hear the distorted cries of her classmates as a few villains got some lucky shots thanks to the black mist that engulfed her. She could feel the shield she made breaking and the others now having to fight the villains. The darkness around her followed by the injuries she was taking made her feel lightheaded. </p><p><em>“You’re not giving up, are you?”</em> She heard Steve’s voice.</p><p><em>“Come on Little Lady. Remember you mantra?”</em> Bucky asked. She could see the Avengers as she closed her eyes. She could see them standing before her with smiles on their faces. Izumi began calling on the cosmic energy. The light she summoned grew and grew until it exploded. Izumi appeared in a star floating high above the terrain of the U.S.J. The green cosmic energy with the white light waves that washed over the U.S.J were captivated everyone. The white light waves she was emitting touched rest of Class 1-A and Mr. Aizawa. They found themselves standing up and stronger than they were before.</p><p>“This is…” Tomura breathed in awe.</p><p>“MIRACLE’S LIGHT!” Deku screamed as the light shined brightly blinding the villains. Before the villains could register what happened All Might, Mr. Aizawa, the rest of Class 1-A, and serval Pro Heroes appeared in their line of sight through the shining light and punched them hard in the face seeing them flying. The Black mist villain gathered his comrades and they retreated.</p><p>“Well I see why she calls herself Lady Miracle.” Said Principal Nezu said marveling at the sight of Izumi in her ultimate powered form with One for All also active. Suddenly the light stops with a flash and Izumi falls. Ectoplasm catches her as she lays passed out in his arms.</p><p>           “Damn that kid’s powerful.” Said Midnight.</p><p>           “She could take on the Big 3 and win, probably.” Said another pro-hero.</p><p>           “I wanna see that fight.” Said another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sports Festival was announced a few days after the whole incident at the U.S.J. The whole school was partaking. It had been pushed back by the staff due to the incident at the U.S.J which was understandable. She had called Carol and few other Avengers to come watch her if possible. Carol, T’Challa, Storm, Steve, and Bucky where the ones coming to watch her at the festival, she couldn’t wait to see them again and introduce them to her mother. But that wasn’t going to be until the end of the week when the festival took place. Right now, she was training at the beach with Kirishima.</p><p>“Man, Izu you got skills.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kirishima you too.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you agreed to train me when we probably aren’t going to be on the same team.”</p><p>“Because, you got a great quirk but having another skill doesn’t hurt.” She explained.</p><p>“Thank makes sense.” Kirishima smiled. They continued training both not realizing that someone was watching them. Two people actually. They stood on the sidewalk by the beach in their hero costumes. One of them had a yellow “1000000” on his chest.</p><p>“M—Midoriya…” He breathed in awe.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to go talk to her?”</p><p>“Later I can’t distract her from winning the sports festival that would be way uncool. Come on let’s get going.”</p><p>////</p><p>There was a knock on the door of the Midoriya residence. Confused Inko and Izumi looked at one another before Izumi got up and walked over to the door.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Do we really need and introduction?” Asked T’Challa on the other side.</p><p>“T’Challa!” She gasped and opened the door. She jumped into his arms getting a throaty laugh from him. She invited him and others inside. Inko was in awe seeing a few members of the Avengers had trained her daughter. She was very happy to meet them but embarrassed that she hadn’t cleaned the apartment.</p><p>“How are the others?”</p><p>“They are just fine. They would have come but Fury said “no”.” T’Challa answered.</p><p>“Why because he wouldn’t be able to come too?” She asked.</p><p>“Probably so.” Storm said. “So, we had overheard something about a U.S.J getting attacked by a League of Villains.”</p><p>“Um…yeah…I had overused my power against them.” Izumi admitted.</p><p>“They must have been trouble then.” Said Steve in almost perfect Japanese.</p><p>Izumi smiled, “You’ve been studying.”</p><p>“Tony helped out a lot.” Said Bucky.</p><p>////</p><p>Today was the day of the Sports Festival. Izumi was in the waiting room nervous out of her mind. So many people where here to watch along with her mother and fellow Avengers. But she was ready. She jumped around throwing punches in the air pumping herself up.</p><p>“You got this Izumi.” She told herself. “You’ve got this.”</p><p>“Midoriya.” Shoto appeared.</p><p>“Oh, hey Shoto need something?” She asked.</p><p>“I just wanted to say that I will beat you.” He said firmly.</p><p>Izumi smirked and asked, “Well with an attitude like that I’d love to see you try. However, it seems like you need a reminder as to why I’m Lady Miracle.” Shoto looked at her surprised but found himself smirking a little then he walked away. “What a strange guy.” She muttered. Her first game was the obstacle course which was going to be starting in five minutes. She want over to the area where the students would step out before the crowd as others joined her. After being given the on a head they walked out as the announcer; President Mic started talking about the obstacle course. The game started after the buzzer. Izumi sped off and stopped short in front of the one-pointer robot upper-cutting it wowing the crowd. Even the other competitors where in awe.</p><p>“That’s our Izumi!” Carol said happily as she recorded everything for the others.</p><p>“She’s going though this strategically. Looks like studying strategies with Vision paid off.” Noted Bucky.</p><p>“She’s live a shooting star.” Commented Steve watching her soaring right over the ground while taking out the robotic obstacles that tried to stop her.</p><p><em>“There is nothing can stop this girl!?”</em> Asked President Mic commenting from the commentary deck.</p><p>“No,” Said Storm, “Believe the only thing that can stop this girl is probably a mad titian.”</p><p>Inko looked confused and asked, “A mad titian?”</p><p>“We’ll tell you after this.” Storm promised. They returned their attention to the race. Izumi passed the finish line followed by Shoto who had used his ice to catch up. She passed it first and looked at him.</p><p>“I thought you said that you wanted to beat me Todoroki.” She remarked. He didn’t say anything as they walked back to the waiting room.</p><p>////</p><p>It was the one v one matches now. Izumi had been going great since her first game. She couldn’t wait to fight with Bakugo again since the hero trails. But first she had to get past Hitoshi and Shoto Todoroki. It wasn’t going to be easy given Shoto was the son of Endeavor, the #2 Hero in Japan. And has for Hitoshi she had no idea what his quirk really was only that it had something to do with his eyes. Which meant to wind she was going to have to blind him to keep him from using his quirk.</p><p>“You’re up kid.” Said a staff member. Izumi nodded and walked to the arena. She looked seeing Hitoshi enter form the other side. They stood and waited for President Mic to give him the “okay”. Once he said “start” Izumi caused a cosmic flash bang.</p><p>“Damn that’s good thinking.” Said Bucky. “She knew that Hitoshi’s quirk involved his eyes, so she temporarily blinded him.”</p><p>“Smart thinking. I think Vision and T’Challa taught her a little too well.” Steve said.</p><p>“Hitoshi is already recovering from the flash bang.” Said T’Challa waving it off. “He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“No, he won’t.” Snorted Carol seeing Izumi right hook her opponent. “That’s going to leave a bruise.”</p><p>“I’d be surprised if it didn’t.” Said Storm.</p><p>“Izumi…” Inko breathed in awe watching her daughter fight. Izumi hit Hitoshi in the stomach with her knee sending him rolling on the ground. He stopped and laid there weakly pushing himself up. He activated his quirk and ordered her to attack herself. Inko watched as Izumi nearly did so but a bright light erupted from her body and she tackled Hitoshi to the ground winning the match.</p><p>“That was fun Hitoshi. You got a few good hits in.” She complimented him as she helped him stand up.</p><p>Hitoshi smiled softly, “I guess I did. But you’re skill your quirk. They should call you “Lady Powerful”.”</p><p>“Yeah but Lady Miracle sounds cuter.” Izumi said helping him off the field.</p><p>////</p><p>After she healed Hitoshi, she watched the other matches while waiting for the match where she would battle Shoto. She couldn’t wait for that match. It was going to be difficult, but she wasn’t going to be complaining.</p><p>“You can do this Izumi. There is a reason you took the name Lady Miracle. This whole festival is to show everyone how strong you have become.” She told herself firmly. She walked back out onto the field when it was time seeing Shoto on the other side.</p><p>“Well Todoroki you ready?” Izumi asked.</p><p>“I am.” He said. Hearing the “okay” the two clashed. Izumi noticed how he was only using his ice during this fight. Why wasn’t he using his fire? Now that Izumi thought about, he rarely used his fire side. There had to be a reason for that. She wanted him to use it. She was tired of seeing his ice side.</p><p>“Come on Todoroki use your full power!” She demanded using her hand to hand combat skills.</p><p>“NO! I don’t want be like him.” He said.</p><p>“You are already everything he isn’t and so much more Todoroki. Make your own name make this power your own, don’t let whatever the hell he’s done control you life anymore.” She said as they there hands where locked together and their auras clashed. They pushed one another back a few feet away. After hearing Izumi’s words something inside Todoroki clicked memories of what his own father had done to him, his mother, his siblings just came washing over him and before he realized it, he was using his fire side.</p><p>“IZUMI!” Shouted Inko worried seeing a fire tornado appear in the arena. However, Inko and the Avengers looked shocked seeing Izumi smile and active her cosmic powers and flew straight at Todoroki as he thrusted his fiery fist at her. She was paired with a cosmic fist. The two went in for the punch their fists connecting sending shockwaves throughout the arena. The crowd gasped and let go surprise yelps. Even the former participants of the festival where shaken by the colliding fists.</p><p>“I knew they where some of the strongest students we got next to the big three, but this is ridiculous.” Said Mina as she leaned on the wall for support.</p><p>“I completely agree.” Said Mineta. The dust created by the shockwaves settled and Todoroki was shown laying on the ground groaning a little as he tried waking up. Izumi was the one standing her gym uniform burned all the up to her shoulder. Her healing factor was already kicking in so the burn marks where clearing up. The crowd gave a huge uproar in cheers seconds later.</p><p>“Deku is scary for someone going by the name “Lady Miracle”.” Said Sato.</p><p>“Kind of misleading when she fights huh?” Asked Ojiro.</p><p>“I hope Todoroki is okay.” Hoped Momo.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s just fine. Look Izu is healing him and carrying him over here.” Said Jiro.</p><p>“Man, you gotta stop scaring us like that.” Said Kirishima.</p><p>“Sorry.” Izumi apologized as Kirishima and Iida helped Shoto to the infirmary.</p><p>In the stands Inko was recollecting herself as Carol and Storm comforted her. The boys looked at one another amused by how worried they were knowing that Izumi would come out on top.</p><p>“Oh, Little Lady…” Bucky sighed. “She knows how get you on the edge of your seat.”</p><p>“She’s an Avenger through and through.” Steve muttered.</p><p>“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.” T’Challa laughed.</p><p>////</p><p>The final battle had arrived. It was now between Izumi and Bakugo. This was going to be an interesting and possibly short-lived fight. But Izumi was ready for it. She knew that Bakugo had been training hard and would give her a good fight. She knew that he no doubt changed his fighting style. She was so excited. She planned on avenging Uaraka’s lost to Bakugo, however. He was gonna pay for humiliating her after she had passed out.</p><p>“Time for the last match Midoriya.” Said Iida.</p><p>“Right. Thanks Iida.”</p><p>“I have faith that you will pull yet another victory, Midoriya.”</p><p>“Thanks Iida. To be honest I hope Bakugo as changed his fighting style. I want to have a disadvantage in not knowing what he’s going to throw at me, makes things interesting.” Izumi explained.</p><p>“I suppose so. Good Luck Midoriya.”</p><p>“Thanks Iida.” She smiled walking back out before the crowd as Iida’s phone rang. She stood back on the field as Bakugo stood ahead of her. He had a glare on his face as her face read no emotion. “You ready Kacchan? You’re finally getting your rematch.”</p><p>Bakugo smirked, “That I am.” They got into the fighting stances as the buzzer was heard. Bakugo made the first move sending a waves of explosions. Izumi recreated a cosmic shield keeping herself protected from the blasts. She then rocket off to the side and appeared right beside him. She threw a good punch only for him to upper cut her in the stomach. The two were locked in a heated hand to hand combat neither holding back as cosmic energy and Bakugo’s explosions collided repeatedly. To Steve, Bucky, and Carol it was like was firecrackers in New York’s China Town. </p><p>“You’ve gotten better Kacchan.” Izumi complimented.</p><p>“Thanks nerd. I’ve been training non-stop since the trails. I’m going to TAKE YOU DOWN!” He shouted.</p><p>“YOU CAN TRY!” She shouted back smiling all the while. The crowd was one the edge of their seats as two collided fists once again sending shockwaves more powerful than the one that Izumi and Shoto’s fight had created.</p><p>“I WILL WIN!” Bakugo swore.</p><p>“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” Izumi said back. There was large cloud of smoke that soon covered the arena blocking everyone’s view. A pro-hero with a wind quirk quickly blew the smoke away. When the smoke was gone, they saw Izumi holding up her fist while Bakugo laid on his back looking up at the sky.</p><p>“You damn nerd.” Bakugo muttered as the crowd erupted into cheers.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better you didn’t get third place.” Izumi looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“I guess that’s true. Poor half-and-half.” He mumbled with a chuckle.</p><p>////</p><p>At the end of the Sports Festival; Izumi, Bakugo, and Todoroki stood on the three pillars. Bakugo was on the pillar with “2”, Todoroki was on the pillar with “3” and of course Izumi stood on the pillar with “1”. She held up the metal with the brightest smile on her face as the Sports Festival was concluded.</p><p>“You did amazing Little Lady.” Steve said patting her back.</p><p>“Well done Child. You have truly grown.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to show the others when we get back.” Said Carol.</p><p>“It is a shame that the rest couldn’t come. But I do believe the video will do for now.” Storm smiled.</p><p>“You did good Little Lady.” Bucky smiled.</p><p>“Let’s celebrate. Dinner on me.” Said Inko.</p><p>“Food sounds great.” Izumi whined as the adults laughed. As they walked Bucky looked over his shoulder. Izumi wasn’t sensing anything but he on the other hand. Something didn’t feel right. There was something in the air that made Bucky feel uneasy. And he didn’t feel right leaving until he knew what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky wanted to stay a few days. He said that he needed a break from his dimension’s bullshit. The others agreed and Inko allowed him to stay with them. Which he was grateful for. Also, he drove Izumi to school as “Uncle Bucky”.</p><p>“See you after school Little Lady.” Bucky smiled.</p><p>Izumi hopped out and waved, “Right. Bye Uncle Bucky!” Bucky watched her go before driving off.</p><p>“Deku who was that?” Asked Iida.</p><p>“My Uncle Bucky. He’s a family friend.” Izumi explained.</p><p>“He’s handsome!” Said Uaraka.</p><p>“He’s a solider is what he is.” Izumi corrected.</p><p>“He looks so manly.” Kirishima said.</p><p>Izumi changed the topic asking, “How is your brother Iida?” Izumi had heard that Iida’s brother, Tensei Iida or more famously known as Ingenium, was injured greatly on the job. Iida had to leave the Sports Festival right as Izumi fought against Bakugo. From what the police had said was that Ingenium had fought against the Hero Killer Stain and was lucky to be alive. Not many people survived the Hero Killer.  </p><p>“He’s doing better, no need to worry.” Iida tried to smile. Izumi stood before him and opened her arms. Iida fell into them as she patted his back. Uaraka and Kirishima joined the hug giving Iida comfort. After their hug they walked into the class. Everyone had a gift for Iida and his brother. He was very thankful toward them. Mr. Aizawa came in a few seconds after Iida had all of his gifts. He looked at the younger brother an Ingenium and patted his head before starting the class.</p><p>“Internships…” Izumi wondered. Mr. Aizawa said that they were going internships at a few hero agencies in Hosu City. Maybe she could ask All Might about what Internship to take. He would defiantly know some good heroes to do an internship with.</p><p>////</p><p>“All Might, do you know anyone in Huso City, hero wise?”</p><p>“I know a few why?”</p><p>“Well the internships are coming up and we’re picking. I was wondering if you’d be willing to recommend someone.” She explained.</p><p>All Might smiled, “I do one. He was second mentor.”</p><p>“Gran Tornio?!”</p><p>“Yep. He’s “retried” for the most part but still works like a dog.” All Might said. “He’ll most likely challenge after getting acquainted to see why I chose you to be my successor.” All Might warned.</p><p>“I understand.” Izumi nodded.</p><p>////</p><p>“Your internships are Hosu City?” Bucky asked as they ate dinner. Izumi nodded and told them about how she choose to work with an older hero named Gran Tornio.</p><p>“I remember him from when I was little. All the adults used to say he was a tough one.” Inko said.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet him and besides after training with Avenger I think I can handle him.” Izumi said with a giggle.</p><p>“What’s bothering you Little Lady?” Bucky asked seeing that there was something on her mind.</p><p>“I just can’t stop thinking about Iida’s older brother Ingenium. Iida said he was doing better but after what I heard I can’t help but worry.”</p><p>“What happened to Ingenium?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“He fought against the Hero Killer Stain.” She answered.</p><p>“A Hero Killer?” Bucky looked somewhat shocked.</p><p>Izumi nodded, “He kills the “fake heroes” believing that the only true Heroes are those who have All Might’s ideology of what a Hero should be.” Bucky nodded falling silent as Inko changed the topic. A person going around killing heroes. Sure, Bucky knew that his world would have someone like that. But killing heroes because they are either “dirty”, “fake”, or don’t sure another’s ideology of what it means to be a Hero was different. This was going to be interesting, but regardless Bucky knew that Stain had to be put down.</p><p>////</p><p>He shouldn’t be doing this. He <strong><em>REALLY</em></strong> shouldn’t be doing this <strong><em>AT ALL</em></strong>. But after hearing about Stain, Bucky couldn’t let someone like him run free. So, Bucky went to Huso City where the Hero Killer was last seen. He knew he would getting questions from Izumi if she saw him. So, he tried to be as hidden as possible. He knew that if push came to shove, he would be running into Ingenium’s little brother Iida if he knew that the Hero Killer was undoubtably in town. But he would have to worry about that for when that happened. Right now, he was focusing on finding the Hero Killer. He had gathered all the information he could get his hands on starting to analyze it and look for potential targets that the Hero Killer would go after. The Hero Killer had a pattern. He attacked no more than three heroes. Which means that three heroes would be attacked here in Huso City. Walking down the street in a hoodie and pants with his suit under it he looked around. It was peaceful was he patrolled looking for the Hero Killer that was until downtown Huso City went up in flames. Nomu where rampaging through the city leaving Izumi and the other pro-heroes to fight them. During this Bucky went into an alley and took off his cover. Pulling out his guns he raced down the alley as a few Nomu appeared. Bucky handled them with ease. It was like fighting those mindless ones from the dark dimension.</p><p>“And I actually thought they would be a challenge.” Bucky muttered looking back at the defeated Nomu. Hearing a scream coming from deeper in the alley Bucky rushed over seeing Ingenium’s young brother in his hero costume on the floor bleeding with the Hero Killer above them. Bucky walked over and called out, “That’s enough Hero Killer!”</p><p>“Who are you?” Asked Stain.</p><p>“You’re reckoning.” Bucky answered laughing on the inside at how much of a cliché he sounded.</p><p>“You shouldn’t interfere in other people’s business.” Warned Stain.</p><p>“Yeah well I’ve never liked bullies same could be said for my dear friend. I know our ideology; you believe that Heroes should be more like All Might. Some who cares very little for the money and popularity, but even if you do know about the “Fakes” that doesn’t make you judge and jury.” Bucky said. Stain had an expressionless face before charging at Bucky. The Winter Solider easily dodged and pulled out his danger getting into a knife fight with Stain. During this fight it was one of those times he was grateful for the skills that the Ukrainians put in his brain. He had to admit the Hero Killer was skilled no wonder he had claimed so man heroes’ lives. Keeping his compose, Bucky blocked a blade with his metal arm shocking Iida and Stain seeing it.</p><p>“How interesting.” Noted Stain. “You are definitely quirkless and yet you fight like a solider, no you fight like a hero! What is your name!?”</p><p>“I am the Winter Solider!” Bucky said upper cutting the Hero Killer knocking him a few feet up in the air. While the Hero Killer was in mid-air Bucky gave the finishing blow, which was punching him straight in the stomach with his metal arm, sending the Hero Killer into the street behind him.</p><p>“It’s the Hero Killer!” Shouted a pro-hero.</p><p>“He’s been defeated!”</p><p>“He came from that alley there might be a hero that need help.” Said what sounded like Izumi. Bucky took his leave running the opposite direction.</p><p>“W—Wait!” Shouted Iida toward Bucky but the man kept running vanishing from sight.</p><p>“Ingenium!” Izumi shouted running over.</p><p>“Lady Miracle.” Iida looked at her with a smile of relief.</p><p>“What happened?” She asked starting to heal him.</p><p>“I found Stain and tried to fight him. He stabbed me pretty good and was about to finish the job when a quirkless man with a sliver prosthetic limb stopped him. They fought and the man won. He called himself the “Winter Solider”.” Izumi pretended to look shocked hearing Iida. She had a feeling that there was reason that Bucky stuck around a little longer. She should have known he was going to do something like this. Not that she was complaining. He was probably going to get hell from the others later anyway.</p><p>“A quirkless beat Stain!?” Gasped Gran Torino. “That is interesting and little concerning.”</p><p>“Well he saved Ingenium. We should be thankful if we come across him.” Said Izumi. Gran Torino and the others nodded as they helped Iida and the hero that Stain originally tried to kill out of the alley as the other pros took care of Stain helping him into lock-up.</p><p>////</p><p>“Thanks for saving Iida Uncle Bucky.” Izumi said as he got ready to go.</p><p>He said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Izumi giggled and gave him a hug. He smiled hugging her back before disappearing into a portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi was sitting in her room packing for the forest trip her and her class where going on. While packing Izumi kept thinking back to the U.S.J. What no one knew was that while she was in that ultimate power mode she was screaming in pain. The cosmic power, One for All, and Miracle where all ripping at her body. It wasn’t enough to send her to the hospital thanks to hear healing factor, but it still didn’t mean she wasn’t in pain. She was thankful that the form wasn’t awakened during the Sports Festival. That would have been horrible. And then there was the whole thing Bucky started. After he had defeated the Hero Killer Stain, he made the headlines all around Japan. The headlines read; <strong>“Quirkless Man calling himself “The Winter Solider” defeats the notorious Hero Killer Stain!?”</strong> Anyone who saw that headline was in shock. The entire country was like that. No one could stop talking about it. Iida was interviewed by reports after the incident which only fed the media.  </p><p>“Sweetie are you ready to go?” Inko asked.</p><p>“Yep.” She said grabbing her Avengers ID card and stuffing into her pocket.</p><p>////</p><p>“Hey Izu, are you okay?” Asked Asui.</p><p>“Yeah just I know the U.S.J incident was while ago but I’m still a little shaken by that. I’ve never had to use that much power before.” Izumi said. Even back when she was with the Avengers, she never had to use that much power before. Was that because of the darkness that the black mist villain; Kurogiri, made? It might have been.</p><p>“But you looked amazing.” Said Denki. “Like seriously you looked like a star.”</p><p>“Well I suppose that’s comforting.” Izumi sighed. “I just hope I never have to use that much power again.”</p><p>“Knowing the villains, they might force you to go that powerful.” Said Shoto.  </p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Izumi gave another sigh.</p><p>“Quit your sighing you nerd!” Demanded Bakugo.</p><p>“S—Sorry Kacchan.” Izumi looked embarrassed. “So, Iida how is your brother?”</p><p>“He’s doing much better. He scolded me when he heard how I went after the Hero Killer but was glad that I was okay. He plans on looking for the Winter Solider and thanking him for saving me.” Iida explained.</p><p>“It was only three weeks ago, and no one can stop talking about.” Shoto said.</p><p>“Well can you blame them?” Asked Sato. “A quirkless man. <strong>QUIRKLESS</strong> man takes on a villain known for killing pros and wins!”</p><p>“Sato is right. It’s because the man was quirkless that he is the talk of the news right now.” Nodded Momo.</p><p>“I doubt the man will he showing his face again until things settle down.” Said Jiro.</p><p>“Makes sense. He was just doing the right thing and probably wasn’t planning on getting this famous.” Said Koda.</p><p>“It’s a shame he hasn’t turned up again. I’d like to meet him.” Said Mina.  </p><p>////</p><p>The trip was going good so far. It was relaxing to get away from the city and the school for a while. Izumi stood outside of the place they were staying enjoying the peaceful air around her. She sensed someone watching her. She looked behind her seeing a young boy hiding behind a tree.</p><p>“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” She smiled. The boy walked over. He had black hair with red hat with horns on it. Izumi walked over and squatted down. “Are you okay? You lost or something?”</p><p>“N—No.” He said. “My name is Kota Izumi.”</p><p>“Wow! My name is Izumi Midoriya.” She giggled. “But you can call me Izu so we don’t get confused.”</p><p>“Call me Kota.” He said.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Kota.” She smiled again making him look away blushing. She stood normally and extended her hand to him. “Come on let’s got it’s getting dark.” She said holding out her hand to him. He took her had timidly as she lead him back to the Cabin where everyone had been staying. Izumi tried speaking with Kota seeing if she could get something out of him. She had he had to have been staying with the Wild, Wild Pussycats because his clothes looked new and he didn’t seem like he had been in the forest long. </p><p>“Kota there you are!” Said Mandalay rushing over. “I’ve been so worried about you.”</p><p>“I told you I was going for a walk.” He muttered looking away as Mandalay sighed.</p><p>“Thank you for finding him Midoriya.” Mandalay bowed her head.</p><p>“No problem. Is he your…”</p><p>“No, he’s my nephew.” She answered. “His parents where the Water Horses.” She said. Izumi’s eyes went wide. She had heard of the Water Horses before they where water type quirk users and very talented. However, she never heard what exactly happened other than they died.</p><p>“I—I see. I can’t imagine how hard that must be on you and especially him.” Izumi looked a little worried.</p><p>“Well taking care of him isn’t the hard part, to be honest. However, it’s when you bring up hero related topics, he gets difficult. He’s been like that ever since I took him in.”</p><p>“Well that makes sense. Any child would feel the same thinking their parents abounded them for the live of being a hero.” Izumi said. “I know that I don’t have any kids, but I know that choosing to continue being a hero isn’t an easy choice. Especially when family get involved.”</p><p>Mandalay smiled and said, “You are wiser than your years.”</p><p>Izumi giggled, “Thanks.”</p><p>////</p><p>Training under the Wild, Wild Pussycats was interesting. Izumi easily zipped through it, however the others not so much. Izumi did limit herself from flying refusing to believe that it was necessary during training. Izumi ran into Kota quite a few times. He watched her and the others train constantly. Which was weird given that he didn’t like heroes, or anything related to them. One time he even asked her, “why do you want to be a hero, don’t you know they end up head”. Izumi wasn’t sure how to respond to that thankfully Shoto stepped in.</p><p>“Here you are Kota.” Izumi walked over to the young boy sitting at a cliff with a plate of curry. “I didn’t see you in there, so I brought you something to eat.”</p><p>“Th—Thanks.” He took the plate and started eating. “You never answered my question.”</p><p>Izumi winced and said, “I know the risks of being a hero, however a hero must be willing to give up their chances at a happy life for the sake of everyone especially for those you love.” Kato looked at her and was silent.</p><p>“You sound a little like Aunt Shino. She said something like that once.”  </p><p>“Well it’s true.” Izumi said firmly. “Did you hear about that story on the news? What did you think?”</p><p>“Kind of cool but stupid.” Kato admitted. Izumi giggled as they sat peacefully. Kato finished eating and looked up at the sky. Her cosmic awareness started activating. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something was coming their way. She looked up seeing a man walk over to them.</p><p>“Well, well, well if isn’t Lady Miracle.” Said the man.</p><p>“Who are you?” Izumi demanded placing her arm between him and Kota.</p><p>“I’m here for you. You see my boss wants to have a word if you. Come quietly and I’ll spare the kid.” He said.</p><p>“I do believe that I have a much better idea.” Said a new voice. Seconds later a beam of light came hitting the villain sending him flying a few feet away. Kota looked over and gasped in awe seeing an alien. “You shall not harm Lady Miracle or that young man.”</p><p>“What the…” The villain groaned looking at the alien.</p><p>“Vision…” Izumi breathed softly; her voice barely audible. Kota looked at her strangely having been unable to hear what she said. He was going ask when the alien spoke.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Asked the villain rushing forward activating his quirk but was shot back down by Vision’s beam coming from his forehead.    </p><p>“Lady Miracle take the boy and find your friends. We shall speak more later.” Vision ordered.</p><p>“Right. Kota get on my back I’m getting us someplace safe alright?” Izumi got down on one knee for Kota to hop on. Kota quickly latched on and Izumi activated her cosmic powers and took flight. Kota screamed for a few minutes as he was very high from the ground.</p><p>“THIS IS AMAZING!” Kota cheered. Izumi smiled as they flew off and looked back hoping that Vision would be okay. Izumi flew over to the others seeing them combating something. More villains.</p><p>“Hang on Kota!” Izumi shouted. Kota gave a yelp as Izumi dove downward toward the others. Kota holds onto Izumi’s neck and closed his eyes as Izumi fired at the villains bellow. “Is everyone alright?”</p><p>“We’re fine shitty nerd.” Bakugo said.</p><p>“Why is Kota on your back?” Asked Iida.</p><p>           “A villain caught us on the cliff where I found him. I wasn’t about to risk the chance of fighting with him around not knowing what the Villain could do. So, I went to find you.”</p><p>           “We are saver together.” Said Kirishima.</p><p>           “Uaraka I need you to watch Kato. The rest of us will clear you two a path.” Izumi explained.</p><p>           “Right.” Everyone nodded.</p><p>           “Let’s go!” Izumi and the others rushed the villains clearing a way for Uaraka and Kota to escape.</p><p>////</p><p>“Mind telling me who you are?” Asked the villain.</p><p>“I am Vision and you?”</p><p>“Muscular and I am going to beat your ass.” He said.</p><p>Vision looked unamused as he always did and said, “We shall see.” The gem on Vision’s head shined brightly and fired a beam of light. Muscular activated his quirk trying to withstand the power of the beam and walk forward. Muscular was beginning to move closer and closer. He went to take a swing at Vision who simply phase-shifted through the floor and appeared behind Muscular firing another blast with more power. Muscular used his quirk again covering his body with more raw muscle keeping up with the increase power of the beam that Vision was emitting. Muscular roared out annoyed as Vision floated around firing even more beams of light. Muscular was getting tired when finally, Vision powered up releasing a powerful blast knocking the villain off his feet and sending him flying into the wall.</p><p>“That should do for now.” Vision said before disappearing going to take out the other villains in the forest.  </p><p>////</p><p>“You guys should have seen it!” Kota said talking to everyone after their escape from the villains. “There was this big villain that wanted Miss Midoriya, but then this alien with red skin and a yellow and green suit with a cape. He had this yellow stone on his head that could shot lasers!”</p><p>“Whoa an alien!?” Asked a few of the boys in awe.</p><p>“He was so cool looking. He even knew how to speak Japanese. He knew Miss Midoriya’s hero name.” Kota added then looked to where Izumi had been sitting to find that she was gone. “Where is Miss Midoriya?”</p><p>“Deku?” Everyone looked around. A few seconds later the class panicked; “DEKU!”</p><p>////</p><p><strong>“Thank you, Vision.”</strong> Izumi said meeting Vision in a small clearing in the forest not all that far from the cabin.</p><p>
  <strong>“Of course, Miss Midoriya.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So, what brought you here?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Mr. Stark suggested that I pay a visit to this world and learn from it. I sought to see you while I was here.” </strong>He explained.</p><p>
  <strong>“I see. Thank you again Vision. I wasn’t about risk fighting with Kota on that cliff.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I understand. Until next time Lady Miracle.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Until next time Vision.”</strong> Vision took his leave and Izumi looked up at the sky and sighed. With the Avengers making their appearances only very few of them would be able to keep themselves out of the media. Natasha and Tony for starters. Hopefully only Kota and the villains had seen Vision and not the others knowing that Denki would have quickly snagged a picture of Vision if given the chance.</p><p>“DEKU!” Shouted her class.</p><p>“Wha! Guys calm down I just went for a walk to clear my head I was coming back I swear!” She panicked a little as she rushed around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks after the training camp incident, things again where finally settling down. Izumi had been very busy studying and training for her Provisional Hero License. She was holding a book in her hand while twirling a pencil in the other as she muttered a few things. She knew that the exam for the license was going to be more of a practical exam, but they would be a written test somewhere in there too. Izumi just wanted to be repaired.  </p><p>“Hey Kiddo!” Izumi came to a stop seeing Tony standing before one of his nice cars.</p><p>“Uncle Tony!?” She gasped. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I cam to visit clearly.” Tony smiled. “You mom told me about the Provisional Hero License you’re preparing for. I thought I’d swing on by and cheer you on.”</p><p>“Thanks Uncle Tony.”</p><p>“Izu!” Kirishima shouted running over. “You forgot your—Who is this?”</p><p>“Kirishima this is my Uncle Tony.” She introduced.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Mr. Stark!” Kirishima beamed. “Deku told me you really, really smart.”</p><p>“That I am.” Tony smiled. “Need a ride home?”</p><p>“Please!?” Kirishima was awe.</p><p>“Hop in!” Tony cheered. The two jumped into the car as Tony drove off.</p><p>////</p><p>“So, Vision made the headlines as “First the Quirkless Hero known as the Winter Solider now an Alien plays Hero?”. Oh, how we are turning this world upside down.” Tony laughed.</p><p>“I know. Kota saw Vision and has been wanting to meet with him.” Izumi said.</p><p>“Well maybe we can arrange a meeting. I remember you said that Iida wants to thank Bucky for saving his life.” Tony added.</p><p>“He still does. He’s been looking for Bucky ever since.” Izumi giggled. “Also, I’ve been thinking about moving into the UA dormitories after all the villain incidents.”</p><p>“Is it mandatory?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well yeah, but at the same time it’s not. My mom is the one who is against me leaving and moving into the dormitories.” Izumi said.</p><p>“Well it’s not like she’s losing you forever. It’s not like they’re saying you can call or visit her.” Tony said.</p><p>“That’s true but I am her only child.” Izumi said.</p><p>Tony looked thoughtful for a minute and said, “I’ll talk her to her about it.”</p><p>“And how are you going to do that? Flirt?”</p><p>“Maybe a tiny bit, but it would be a lot safer for you and her if you where on school grounds twenty-four/seven.” Tony said.</p><p>“That’s what All Might said.” Izumi informed.</p><p>“Well he’s the #1 pro hero of course he knows what he’s talking about.” Tony chuckled.</p><p>////</p><p>Izumi wasn’t sure how Tony did it, but he was able to convince Inko into letting Izumi move into the dormitories. She wasn’t there for the conversation, but All Might had also joined Tony and helped explain to Inko why it was necessary. She caved in after about twenty-minutes into the conversation. So now here she was moving into her dorm. Tony had gotten her new furniture which reminded her of her stuff back at Avengers Tower.</p><p>“Wow Deku, your room is so cool.” Denki said.</p><p>“It’s like the perfect mixture of fangirl and ideal student.” Said Iida.</p><p>“Thanks.” Izumi blushed embarrassed. “My Uncle Tony helped me buy most of this. The All Might merch I bought on my own.”</p><p>“Your Uncle Tony is rich.” Said Mineta.</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t believe…” Izumi muttered as they went into the main living area of the dorms to hangout with the others.</p><p>“I think we should celebrate our fist night together in the dorms.” Said Uaraka.</p><p>“We should but don’t we have school tomorrow?” Asked Koda.</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing we’re starting early.” Said Ojiro.</p><p>“Jiro the music if you please!” Demanded Mina.</p><p>“Sure.” Jiro turned on her play list. Sato and Bakugo where working away in the kitchen. Well they had to do some convincing with Bakugo but other than that he didn’t really mind cooking. And Sato was a big help having experience in the kitchen, not that Bakugo was going to say it to his face.</p><p>“So Deku,” Began Uaraka, “How did you meet Uncle Tony?”</p><p>“Well he, Uncle Bucky, and well as most of my aunts and uncles I know through my father. I met each of them briefly when I was really young, but I remember them well enough to know them when I look at them.” Izumi lied.</p><p>“Oh. Ribbit. Where is your father anyway?” Asui asked.</p><p>“Working abroad.” She said.</p><p>“Which country?” Asked Iida.</p><p>“America.”</p><p>“Whoa he’s really in America? So cool!” Mina said.</p><p>“Do you know where in America?” Asked Mineta getting a little too close to Izumi.</p><p>“No, that’s the thing I don’t know. Mom says that his job makes him move around a lot so he could be anywhere in America.” Izumi answered.</p><p>“That sucks.” Said Mineta as he was suddenly grabbed by Momo and moved across the room. Sero then changed the topic brining up what they wanted to do in the future. Everyone quickly joined in making for a lively conversation.</p><p>////</p><p>“So how is life in the dorms?” Tony asked as he and Izumi where sitting at a café during the weekend.</p><p>“The dorms a great. It took us a while to figure out the chores and their rotations. And then there was the bathroom’s shower schedule. Thankfully the dorms have more than one bathroom. It’s kind of like living back at Avengers Tower.” Izumi explained.</p><p>“So, you’re more than comfortable?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well for right now. It is wired not having my mom come wake me up, but I’ll adapt back into it like I did at Avengers Tower.” She said.</p><p>“Good to hear.”  </p><p>////</p><p>Everyone save Bakugo and Todoroki passed the Provisional Hero License exam with flying colors. It was a huge relief given what happened during the exam. Izumi was extremely close on serval occasions to losing control of her quirks. Well maybe not so much with Miracle but defiantly with One for All and her cosmic powers. But thankfully she had her class to calm her down.</p><p>“How are you feeling Izu?” Asked Momo looking at the powerful student. She started looking pale after the morning ceremony.</p><p>“I’m feeling okay.” Izumi smiled. “Just a little on the dizzy side.”</p><p>“Are you sure that you wanted to come to class today?” Uaraka asked. “You look really pale.”</p><p>“I’ll be okay Uaraka I promise.” Izumi swore. They left her alone, but the class kept their eye on her. They knew something was wrong, but also knew that Izu wasn’t going to tell them because of how she always put others before herself. Her best yet worst trait.</p><p>“Should we tell Mr. Aizawa?” Whispered Mina to Asui.</p><p>“I think he can already tell something’s up.” Asui replied.  </p><p>“Mr. Aizawa,” Izumi rose her hand, “If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you more about the Hero Internships mentioned in today’s ceremony.”</p><p>“Well I suppose it’s more logical tell you all sooner than later.” He rubbed the back of his head. “The Hero Internships that where mentioned in today’s ceremony where a more formalized of the field training you did last term. However, these Internships, or Work Studies as they are called, aren’t linked to classes. Think of them as getting a part-time job. You’ll be working with pro-heroes on the cases they work on for longer periods of time.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly the upper-classman are taking part in this.” Momo said.</p><p>“That is true, however gaining you Provisional Hero License means that you are eligible to partake in it.” Mr. Aizawa explained. “Any other questions you may have will before people who have been through the Work-Studies firsthand. Come in.” He looked to the door. Everyone looked to the door as it opened, and three people walked in. “These people are third-year students how are top ranked above all. They are more famously known as “The Big Three”.” Mr. Aizawa introduced. Izumi looked at the tall blond third-year in shock.</p><p>////</p><p>
  <em>           “I am so sorry miss!” Apologized a person in a hero-costume. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “No, it’s okay. I should be apologizing. I wasn’t paying attention.” She said as the hero who was about two years older than her helped her back onto her feet. He had a big yellow “1000000” on his chest. “What’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “I’m Lemillion, my goal is to save a million people even if I can’t save everyone, I am a second year at UA.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “UA!? That’s the famous hero school!” Izumi gasped with stars in her eyes. “What’s it like there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “It’s amazing.” Lemillion gave her a smile. “So, what’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Izumi Midoriya.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Are you going to attend UA?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           Izumi shook her head, “I’m quirkless…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Oh! I’m sorry Miss Midoriya I shouldn’t have assumed like that.” He bowed his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Don’t worry Lemillion. You did nothing wrong.” Izumi gave him a smile. “It was nice meeting you Lemillion I am sure you’ll make a great hero when you graduate. See you around.” She left the young hero. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Bye Miss Midoriya stay safe!” Lemillion waved at her. </em>
</p><p>////</p><p>           It was him. Izumi was in awe seeing him before her. It was Lemillion. True he wore a visor with his hero costume, but she remembered his smile. His warm welcoming smile. He seemed to recognize her too, was shocked for a minute but then he smiled directly at her.</p><p>He mouthed, “Hello Miss Midoriya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being introduced to the class, Mirio Togata deiced to have a match in the Gamma Gymnasium. He said that it would be a good learning exercise for the class. Mr. Aizawa agreed so now they stood in the gym with Mirio against the full class. Izumi placed her hand over her head. Her cosmic awareness was trying to warn her of something. It wasn’t compelling her to just get up and go but at the same time she wanted to figure it out. She kept herself in the class taking a deep breathe before getting into her attack stance.</p><p>           “Let’s begin!” Mirio said. The class charged, save for Izumi who watched them. Mirio’s quirk reminded her of Vision’s ability. She knew how to fight that. She activated her powers wowing the Big three as she floated above Mirio.</p><p>           “Amazing…” Breathed Hado.</p><p>           “Here I come Mirio!” Izumi said. She made a huge flash blinding Mirio for a second. Mirio groaned then suddenly felt Izumi’s fist touch his stomach. He flew across the field shocking everyone.</p><p>           “GO IZU!” Shouted Class 1-A as Hado and Amajiki where in shock.</p><p>           “Come on Lemillion is that all you got?” Izumi asked gesturing for him to come at her. Mirio permeated through the ground and Izumi took off into the air as he jumped out of the ground trying to land a hit on her. “Hard to hit something that flies huh?” She asked flying around. She fake charged him which made him slip up and she landed another hit on his face.</p><p>           “This is the first time.” Said Amajiki, “This is the first time I’ve seen Mirio had someone that could match him.”</p><p>           “This is amazing. I mean we watched her during the Festival but to see it so close!” Hado was in awe watching Izumi and Mirio. Mr. Aizawa was watching with that “proud dad” face as Izumi held her own against Mirio. Izumi released a photon blast sending Mirio rolling to the wall behind him. He quickly got back onto his feet and rushed her. She did something she hadn’t done in a while. She stopped him creating a cosmic energy sword. Mirio’s throat was inches from the sharp blade.</p><p>           “You’re powerful Mirio, no doubt. You have trained your quirk well.” Izumi said.</p><p>           “So, have you. I had a feeling you where a late bloomer.” Mirio said with a laugh. “Cool blade by the way.”</p><p>           “My quirk allows me to create cosmic energy weapons. I rarely use these because their so deadly. But you kept me on my toes and forced me to create this sword. I think this is the perfect showing of your skill given I’m one of the strongest of my class.” Izumi explained. “Now would you please get you clothes back on?”</p><p>           “R—Right! Sorry!” He rushed to get dressed as she deactivated her powers. Once he was dressed, he walked over to her and asked, “Friends?”</p><p>           “Friends.” They shook hands.</p><p>////</p><p>           “Man, she was amazing!” Mirio said after class had ended. They where walking down the halls heading to their next class.</p><p>           “She has skill.” Amajiki agreed.</p><p>           “I’m surprised you paid that much attention since it seemed like you had your eye on something else.” Said Hado teasingly. Amajiki blushed and looked away not saying anything.</p><p>           “I saw. You look like you where crushing on that red-head, what was his name again?” Mirio tried remembering the name.</p><p>           “I believe it’s Kirishima.” Said Hado. “But that Midoriya! She was amazing. I remember when you told us about a girl you meet last year. Was that really the same girl from that day?”</p><p>           “Yep. It was her.” He nodded. “I can’t wait to get to know her better! I mean she’s strong and beautiful.”</p><p>           “Sounds like Amajiki isn’t the only one who has a crush on someone.” Hado giggled now Mirio was blushing.</p><p>           “It’s not like that!” Mirio said waving his hands up defense. Hado laughed going to enjoy teasing them and getting them together.</p><p>////</p><p>           Mirio had invited her out for a friendly get-together downtown. She was surprised by the sudden invite since it had been a week since they had seen them. And it wasn’t just her, Kirishima, Amajiki, Hado, and Uaraka where coming along too. She didn’t see the harm in it and agreed to go.</p><p>           “Hey Deku, is your Uncle Tony still in town?” Kirishima asked.</p><p>           “Yes. He should be. Why?”</p><p>           “Think he could drive us to meet up with the Big three?” Kirishima asked.</p><p>           “I’ll call him.” She said and went into her room to get her phone. “Uncle Tony?”</p><p>           <em>“What’s up kiddo?”</em> He asked.</p><p>           “Would you mind picking me, Kirishima, and Uaraka up to meet up with a few friends this weekend? We’re heading to this new café that opened up downtown we’re going to spend the day in downtown.”</p><p>           <em>“Sure! I’d love to play chauffer.”</em> Tony laughed.</p><p>           “Thanks Uncle Tony.”</p><p>           <em>“No problem Kiddo.”</em> They hung up.</p><p>           “Uncle Tony is going to pick us up.” She told Kirishima and Uaraka.</p><p>           “Yes!” Kirishima smiled.</p><p>           “Uncle Tony? You mean the really smart uncle you have?” Asked Uaraka.</p><p>           “Yep! That’s the one. He’s been visiting since last week.” Izumi explained.</p><p>////</p><p>           The weekend arrived and Izumi, Kirishima, and Uaraka waited a little ways down the street from UA. A nice-looking care came rolling up. The window rolled down, and it was Tony with his sunglasses on.</p><p>           “Jump on in!” He said. The three jumped into the car as he drove off downtown. They arrived at downtown in twenty-minutes. During that time Kirishima and Uaraka asked Tony all kinds of questions about America. Tony was more than glad to answer their questions though he was lying to them. He didn’t seem to have a problem being so dishonest to them. Thank god that Steve wasn’t here. Steve was such a boys scout. He couldn’t lie even if his life depended on it. Izumi listened occasionally giving Tony a look when he was getting egoistical.</p><p>           “Thanks Uncle Tony.” Said Izumi as they loaded out of the car.</p><p>           “Yeah thanks Mr. Stark.” Said Kirishima.</p><p>           “Bye Mr. Stark!”</p><p>           “Bye don’t do anything I would do.” He said before driving off.</p><p>           “Um…who was that?” Asked Hado startling them.</p><p>           “My Uncle, his name is Tony Stark.” Izumi answered.</p><p>           “Oh. He’s got a nice car.” Said Mirio.</p><p>           Izumi nodded and said, “He’s rich so of course he gets the nice ride. So, what are we doing first?”</p><p>           “We got tickets to that new Hero documentary.” Said Hado.</p><p>           “The White Knight Documentary!?” Gasped Izumi.</p><p>           “It was Mirio’s idea.” Said Amajiki.</p><p>           Mirio laughed nervously and said, “Well I had been wanting to see it and I thought it would be a good start. It’s going to be at least two hours.”</p><p>           “I’m game.” Said Kirishima.</p><p>           “I heard of a few good price shops around we should check those out.” Uaraka added.</p><p>           “Yes, we should go shopping before heading to the café.” Hado said as they walked over to the theater. While walking Kirishima noticed something was wrong with Amajiki.</p><p>           “Hey man you good? If you want to go you should say something.” Kirishima looked at him worried.</p><p>           “N—No! I want to see this documentary.” He said.</p><p>           “But if you aren’t comfortable you should say something.” Kirishima argued.</p><p>           Amajiki looked touched and said, “You’re right. But I’ll be okay. It’s not like this is my first time heading to a theater.”</p><p>           “If you say so.” Kirishima sighed. Amajiki felt blush touch his cheeks as he walked side by side with Kirishima while Hado and Uaraka spoke. Kirishima was so nice and kind. His personality was the opposite of his quirk. Amajiki looked to Izumi speak with Mirio. They were having an enthusiastic conversation though he wasn’t sure what he was talking about. But he was glad that they were getting along. That was the total opposite of their mentors. Mirio was the pupil of Sir Nighteye the former sidekick of All Might Izumi’s mentor.</p><p>////</p><p>           “I had no idea the White Knight was orphaned.” Said Uaraka after the movie.</p><p>           “Yeah, the things you end up learning about a Hero after they retire and pass away.” Said Mirio.</p><p>           “I always knew the White Knight was inspiration but to know how much she influenced the female heroes it amazing.” Said Izumi.</p><p>           “It was a good movie. I still can’t believe she had been cheated and lie to for so long.” Kirishima said. “Those idiots got what they had coming.”</p><p>           “Come on don’t we want to check out those shops?” Hado said.</p><p>           “Oh right! Let’s go!” Uaraka and Hado took off with the others barely allowing them to catch up.</p><p>“W—Wait up!” Izumi called after.</p><p>////</p><p>After doing some shopping and eating at that new café that Mirio had found, they went home on the bus. The Big three walked them back to the dorms before calling it a night. Getting back to the dorms the rest of the class nearly rushed them asking them all about the day they had with the Big 3. Izumi managed to slip away from the others and went to her room. Entering her room, she noticed that her ID card was going off. She grabbed it and answered it.</p><p><strong>“So…”</strong> Began Tony. <strong>“How as it?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“How was what?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Your date!”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I should have known you where spying Tony.”</strong> Izumi muttered.</p><p><strong>“Of course, I spied on you. Especially when I saw you where spending the day with the Big 3 of UA.”</strong> Tony laughed.</p><p><strong>“So, how was it?”</strong> Asked Clint.</p><p><strong>“It was good. We went to see a movie, did some shopping with Uaraka and Hado. Ate a café at the end of the day then came home.” </strong>Izumi said.</p><p><strong>“A good moive, a little bit of shopping, and eating at a café…sounds like a date to me.” </strong>Peter said.</p><p><strong>“Ha, ha. It was me, Mirio, Kirishima, Uaraka, Amaijki and Hado. Uaraka is straight and has been pinning after Iida.” </strong>Izumi said.</p><p><strong>“But you and Mirio looked oh so close.”</strong> Noted Tony.</p><p><strong>“He breaks her heart he will face Wakandan Justice.”</strong> Said T’Challa making everyone laugh.</p><p><strong>“Okay I love you all but I’m hanging up.” </strong>Izumi said shaking her head. She changed into her pjs she sat down on her bed and laid down with a sigh. She began drifting off when in her mind Mirio and his smile appeared. She freaked out and blushed.</p><p>“Oh no…” She muttered covering her face with her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi had begun her Work Study under Mirio’s mentor Sir Nighteye who was All Might’s former sidekick. He didn’t like her all that much which she expected after hearing from All Might that the two weren’t on speaking terms.</p><p>“Lady Miracle?” Bubble Girl walked over from the door that lead to the stairs that came to the roof. “What are you doing up here?”</p><p>“Fresh air.” Izumi answered.</p><p>“You’ve been looking pale lightly. Are you sure that you want to be working?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay Bubble Girl. Don’t worry about me.” Izumi answered. “Besides I just need some air. I’ll be down shortly.”</p><p>“Okay then. And also, Sir may not show it, but he is happy to have you on board after seeing your performance during the Sports Festival.” She said walking back down the stairs. Izumi scoffed looking back at the sky above.</p><p>“One day, I’ll head back. One day.” She mumbled. “Of course, that’s assuming I haven’t killed myself with my own power.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Asked Lemillion startling her.</p><p>“Mirio!” She snapped.</p><p>“Sorry! But I went to check after Bubble Girl said you where looking pale.” He said. “And she was right you look as pale as ghost.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine Mirio. Don’t worry about me.” She said. Mirio sighed and suddenly hugged her. Izumi blushed confused but couldn’t bring herself to push him away.  </p><p>“Sorry but I need a hug.” He said making her laugh off her blush.</p><p>“Well I never shy away from hugs. But don’t hold on too long.” She ordered.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He laughed.</p><p>////</p><p>Izumi wasn’t answering her phone since their return to the dorms after their day of patrol. They had come across a young girl who needed help. She was scared and Izumi without saying a word took the girl before her “father” the head of the Hassaikai could reach them. Ever since Izumi had been AWOL and no one knew were to find her. All Might had been told of what happened and he, knowing a bit about what Sir Nighteye was doing and what he knew about the Hassaikai family, gave him a good idea of where she might have gone. To her mother, Miss Midoriya. The way that All Might came to that conclusion was that the girl, Eri being her name, would need to be around someone who knew how to take care of children. Izumi was good with children sure, but her mother would now exactly what to do.</p><p>“You pupil is more and more like you All Might.” Nighteye said while they where in the car.</p><p>“I did mentor her for a while.” All Might admitted. “While I do think she could have done a few things different I’m anything but disappointed. She knew that Eri was in a bad spot and helped her.”</p><p>“I figured you’d say that.” Nighteye muttered making All Might snort.</p><p>“I honestly didn’t think we’d be talking like this after that last phone call.” All Might noted with a soft smile.</p><p>“I didn’t either, but this I suppose isn’t unwelcomed.” Nighteye gave a mused smile. “What do you know about Lady Miracle’s history?”</p><p>“She’s a late bloomer.” All Might said. “She awakened her powers a few months before UA started. She was a natural.”</p><p>“I see. And her mother?”</p><p>“A kind gentle woman with a heart of gold. She is very caring and though she isn’t a fighter she is however protective over her child. Once she meets Eri I am sure she’ll be the same way by the time we arrive.” All Might explained with a chuckle. They arrived at the apartment of the Midoriya residence five minutes later. All Might went in alone since he would be able to talk her into letting Eri come with him. However, he was out in five minutes with no Eri and a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“They’re not here!?”</p><p>“Miss Midoriya hasn’t seen or heard from Young Midoriya since yesterday when she got into the Work Study.”</p><p>“But I do have an idea.” Miss Midoriya walked out holding a card in her hands. “Before I hand you this I need to know, what is wrong with the girl she took.”</p><p>“We understand.” Said Nighteye. “While I can’t give you the details, the young girl your daughter has run off with was in the care of the Hassaikai family. We aren’t sure if she’s related to them by blood however, I can say the only reason she is there is because they are exploiting her quirk.”</p><p>“I see.” Inko sighed. “If this girl is as young as I think she is, and she has been through enough horror to last her a lifetime, I know exactly where Izumi took her. But in order to get there you’re going to need this card.” She gave it to All Might.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Tony gave it to me. Pressing the A on the card will take you to the area where Izumi took the girl. When you get there immediately tell them who you are, I gave you the card, and why you are looking the girl. I will warn you where will be a man with an eye-patch who is hard to persuade but I know he’ll here you out and from there he’ll let you see the girl.”</p><p>“And where would that be?”</p><p>“The Xavier Institute for Gifted Children.” She answered.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss Midoriya.” All Might bowed his head. They met up with Fat Gum, Amajiki, and Kirishima explaining what happened.</p><p>“Well then let’s go! If there is one thing, I know about Deku is that if someone like Eri needed a safe place to go that would be her first priority.” Kirishima said.</p><p>“And if you think about it, this does save us the trouble of doing a raid after what you said the Hassaikai have been doing to that poor girl.” Fat Gum said.</p><p>“Not particularly, however it will make the raid of asserting them easier.” Nighteye said. The group then stood close together as All Might pressed his thumb on the A. the card shone a bright light and suddenly with a flash the three males and vanished.</p><p>////</p><p>The group opened their eyes finding themselves in a lab. Nothing scary but it looked like someone had been building something in it.</p><p>“Whoa what is this place?” Kirishima looked around.</p><p>“Let’s look around and be careful. We don’t know what’s in here.” Said Fat Gum as they looked around. Kirishima found the exit and peeked his head out looking both ways. The coast was clear. They left the labs coming to what looked like a lounge room. Mirio ran over to the window and gasped.</p><p>“We’re on a skyscraper!”</p><p><strong> “Hello, are you new here?”</strong> Asked a voice.</p><p>
  <strong>“Whose there?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I am </strong><strong>Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth a.k.a FRIDAY.” </strong>The AI introduced.</p><p>
  <strong>“Nice to meet you FRIDAY I am All Might.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh! You’re Miss Midoriya’s idol! I should have guessed. My apologies Mr. All Might.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just call me All Might. FRIDAY can you tell me where we are?” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Avengers Tower Manhattan New York, New York.”</strong> Answered the AI as All Might translated for the others.</p><p>“We’re in America!?” The others shouted in shock.</p><p>“Man, I had always wanted to go to America.” Kirishima said.</p><p>“But Avengers Tower? I’ve never heard of this place.” Said Fat Gum.</p><p>
  <strong>“FRIDAY we are looking for Midoriya and a little girl with white hair and a horn who accompanied her. We need to know that the little girl is alright.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Oh, she’s perfectly fine!”</strong> FRIDAY said. <strong>“After about an hour of talking it over with Director Fury, the little girl Eri was taken to </strong><strong>the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children to master her powers in an environment where there are children her age and people with powers just like her.” </strong></p><p>“Oh, so Midoriya’s taking her to a quirk boarding school.” Said Kirishima after All Might summed up what FRIDAY had said.</p><p>“It’s good thinking.” Said Amajiki. “Not only is it far from the Hassaikai so they can’t exploit her quirk but also she’ll be protected. Even if Midoriya didn’t know exactly what the Hassaikai head was doing to Eri, she didn’t need to knowing that anywhere was going to better. And taking her out of Japan also ensures that the Hassaikai Head will never find her.”</p><p>“He’s right Sir.” Mirio agreed.</p><p>“Even so I’d still like to have a word with Midoriya.” Nighteye said.</p><p>“Of course.” All Might rolled his eyes. <strong>“FRIDAY can you call Young Midoriya?”</strong></p><p><strong>“I already notified her and the Avengers of you arrival in the lab. They are on their way now.” </strong>She said.</p><p>“Avengers?” Asked Mirio hearing that word again.</p><p>“That would be us.” Said Tony appearing in his Iron Man suit.</p><p>“MR. STARK!?” Kirishima shouted.</p><p>“You know him?” Asked Amajiki.</p><p>“That’s Deku’s uncle!” He said pointing the accusing finger at him.</p><p>“That’s her Uncle Tony!?” Shouted Mirio and Amajiki.</p><p>“Yep!” Tony smiled.</p><p>“Hey there Kirishima.” Bucky smirked with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Mr. Bucky too!?”</p><p>“A sliver arm…wait you’re…” Fat Gum cut himself off in shock seeing the Winter Solider before him.</p><p>“I am the Winter Solider the guy who kicked the crap out of the Hero Killer Stain.” He said shocking the group even more.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about. But first sit down you’re going to pass out at this rate.” Said Fury. The group nodded numbly realizing he was the man that Inko had warned them about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>